Just Love Me
by paintmeperfect
Summary: Melody had loved Kaoru since high school. Too bad for her, she didn't exist to him. It's been five years since they graduated, and when one night changes everything, Melody realized she'd do anything to win the younger Hitachiin's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody~_

_This is my first story, so a few reviews would be greatly appreciated!_

_Thanks a ton 3_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. As much as I wish I did**

* * *

"Show starts in five! Where did my model go?"

Kaoru Hitachiin looked up from his inspection of his latest dress, only to see the entire set of the fashion show in chaos.

Running a hand through his messy auburn hair, Kaoru sighed, looking around to room, attempting to locate his twin, Hikaru.

"Hikaru! We lost a model again!" Kaoru shouted as he finally found him, hunched over a stack of designs for the upcoming season.

Hikaru almost laughed at his brother's unkempt appearance. With dark circles under his eyes and hair sticking out in all directions, Kaoru looked like something out of a nightmare.

"You've been here for nearly twenty-four hours, Kaoru," Hikaru laughed, "go take a nap; I'll wake you up at the end of the show."

Kaoru shook his head wearily, "I can do this Hikaru. I designed half these dresses," he replied with a yawn, "I want to see them walk down the catwalk."

Designing clothes wasn't just a job for Kaoru. Being a designer was what he was born to do. He was the best man for the job. It wasn't arrogance.

It was the truth.

After graduating from Ouran Academy, Hikaru and Kaoru took diverging paths in their family business. Where Hikaru chose the business aspect of the company, spending hours in his office pawing through balance sheets and income statements, Kaoru became the main designer, travelling across Japan in search of inspiration for his new creations.

Kaoru understood that fashion was not simply stitched up patches of cloth- it was a philosophy, each article a masterpiece in its own right. "This is my show," he thought to himself, "I can do this."

Tiredly stumbling over to the set coordinator, Kaoru unknowingly bumped into one of the many frantic models who were running around, attempting to piece together their outfits.

"Oh no," he heard the girl cry, before the entire set went quiet, stopping to stare at the catastrophe he had brought on. The girl, dressed in the centre piece of the show, a long, flowing white dress made of Japan's finest silk, now had a tea stain running from her collar down to her waistline. The soft white fabric that had been so carefully ironed and stitched was ruined beyond repair.

And it was all Kaoru's fault.

Kaoru felt the air clog in his lungs as the tension grew so thick, he could barely breathe. _The dress.._. Kaoru thought as the room began to spin_, my dress..._ Kaoru took one last look at his ruined masterpiece, before stumbling back to find Hikaru.

* * *

"Kaoru, you've been in that dressing room for an hour already! The shows about to end, you need to get out here!" Kaoru heard Hikaru shout.

Kaoru knew that it was his responsibility to end the show. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to walk out on stage.

"You go, Hikaru," he replied miserably.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru began, before cutting himself off. He knew what his brother was going to say if he attempted to argue. "Okay, Kaoru. But you have to come out eventually, you know."

"I know, Hikaru," Kaoru replied softly, "thank you."

Sitting on the cold, concrete floor of the change room, Kaoru realized that for the first time in years, he didn't know what to do. The only thing that was clear was that he had messed up, and at the moment, he was no longer needed.

He heard Hikaru faintly in the background, thanking the audience for coming to the fashion show. "I should be at home," Kaoru thought to himself. "I should have been home hours ago." But he didn't. He didn't go home because he had nothing- no one- to go home to.

Over the past few years, Kaoru had pushed himself harder. Worked longer hours. Designed more dresses. But for some reason, they were empty victories.

Lately, he'd been thinking more and more about why that was, if it had something to do with coming home to an empty house. No wife. No kids. Perhaps it was seeing Hikaru so happy with Haruhi- watching them grow as a couple and Hikaru slowly need him less and less.

Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten married right after high school, much to Tamaki's chagrin, and moved into their own apartment that was closer to Haruhi's law office.

Kaoru was happy for his brother and Haruhi, and while he admittedly once had feelings for Haruhi, those feelings were quickly overshadowed by the joy he held for his brother, in finding his special someone.

But where did that leave him? He was now twenty three years old, rich, attractive, yet had never felt more alone.

So far, however, he hadn't met anyone he could imagine wanting for the rest of his life. There was, after all, only one Haruhi.

His last girlfriend, Mitsuki, had been a financial analyst that worked almost as many hours as he did. She'd been decently attractive, moderately caring, but, like the many girls who had come before her, could never tell the twins apart. That one simple failure had crossed her off his list forever.

The truth was, looking back, all of his girlfriends blended together: smart, attractive, mature, sensible.

Boring.

Grabbing his coat off a nearby chair, Kaoru strode out of the building, attempting to escape as quickly as humanly possible.

"Kaoru," he heard someone call, however, as he neared the exit. He turned around to see a model standing behind him, a shy smile plastered onto her face.

"Since we've finished the show for tonight, I was wondering if..." She stammered.

Kaoru smiled. For a moment, he considered it. He wasn't seeing anyone at the time, and it had been so long since his last girlfriend. But he discarded the idea as quickly as it came. Pretending he was interested in her seemed far more work than it was worth.

"Maybe next time," he replied as politely as possible before scrambling into the limo that was parked outside, waiting for him. Looking out the tinted windows, he smiled as Hikaru and Haruhi piled into the limo in front of his, smiling and laughing, unaware of his current anguish.

Back in high school, Kaoru knew whom he would turn to. But Hikaru was busy with Haruhi at the moment, and Kaoru didn't want to be a bother.

So instead, Kaoru turned to a person he knew he shouldn't have. He couldn't have.

Instead of turning right at the intersection, he told his driver to turn left.

He was headed straight to Melody.

* * *

Melody walked into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a slice of cake, and squished herself in between Hunny and Mori. A half hour ago, she had called up two of her oldest friends, pleading for them to come over- she had even promised Hunny some cake. She was just so bored.

Of course, she was thrilled with the success of her family's clothing line, and loved spending time with her cousin, Haruhi, and between the rest of the host club and the few guys she dated, Melody almost never sat home in front of a TV. But when she did sit in front of the TV, she didn't have to do so alone, now did she?

Still, even Hunny and Mori's antics got old after a while. Particularly because they weren't the ones she really wanted to have in her living room.

The problem, so far, was that _all guys _she met seemed to be _the wrong guy_. She had been dating since she was fourteen but she'd never been in love with any of her boyfriends. Not even close. Maybe, she had started to think, some people were just meant to fall in love- like Haruhi, who had fallen head-over-heels for Hikaru after their first date- and some people weren't.

In any case, even if Melody was missing the love gene, she could still enjoy her night in with Hunny and Mori.

In the middle of the movie, with Hunny yawning himself to tears and Mori focused intently on the unfolding plot on the screen, Melody began to think. Something had changed this year, as she approached her twentieth birthday. No, not something. Someone.

_Her._

She had changed. Out of the blue, found herself thinking about all the things she'd never really cared about before. She wanted love. Real love. Someone to come home to at night. Someone to laugh with. Someone to share new things with.

_Kaoru._

Damn it. Why couldn't she control her thoughts about him?

Back in high school, it had started as a secret crush, a little girl spying on a big boy with a sly smile and bright, amber eyes. And it had turned into an obsession. A stupid, pathetic obsession that only got worse every time she visited the host club.

Melody had transferred to Ouran Academy a year after Haruhi, and had been instantly entranced by Kaoru's sly smile and his cool, composed nature.

It was too bad their families were arch enemies- or at least as close as it could get to that in the fashion industry.

With competing companies, they somehow managed to be friends, but to imagine anything beyond that was unthinkable. Although she had been easily accepted into the host club, Melody had never been as close to the twins as she was to the other boys.

Beyond pissed at herself, she reached over Mori's lap to grab a handful of popcorn, and was about to shove it in her mouth when-

_Ding Dong._

She was cut off by the doorbell.

Melody furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It was nearly midnight- who in their right mind was knocking on her door _now_?

Squeezing her small, five foot three frame out from between Hunny and Mori, she stumbled over the door and yanked it open.

It took her brain longer than it should have to register the fact that Kaoru Hitachiin was standing in front of her. Long enough for him to take her completely unaware with his hands on her shoulders.

And his mouth on hers.

Kaoru's kiss was electric, making everything in the world disappear until it was just his lips on hers. It was hungry, like a man who'd been starved for days, finally given the chance to eat, and finding an open buffet table in front of him. He was devouring her.

Kaoru wasn't asking. He was _taking._

Melody had imagined this moment a hundred times. A thousand times. And yet, even her wildest fantasies couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful reality unfolding in front her now.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, only to-

"Kao-chan, what are you doing here?"

Melody jumped at the sound of Hunny's voice. She had completely forgotten about them.

"Hunny- I…"

"We were just leaving," interrupted Mori, scooping Hunny up in his arms before stalking out the door, leaving both Melody and Kaoru in an awkward silence.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! If you did, please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everybody!

First, I just wanted to say a huge thank you to Chibisensei for the review~ I suppose one review doesn't seem like a big deal to you, but to me, it meant a lot. So thanks~

AND. Just a heads up- I contemplated changing the rating to M. I can assure you that there's nothing explicit, but it's implied. Thought I'd give you fair warning~

Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter of JLM!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran~

* * *

Melody Stevens was one of the most vibrant, outgoing, and alluring women Kaoru had ever met.

Even though she was only a few years younger than he was, Melody always stuck him as too young. Too raw. Too trusting. Kaoru didn't date girls like her- he didn't see the point if there was no future in it.

Holding Melody to his chest, Kaoru mused how she and Haruhi could be even remotely related: they looked nothing alike. Haruhi was flat as a board, with pixie-like chestnut hair that framed her innocent smile. Melody, on the other hand, was all curves, with a sea of hair so blindingly blonde, it could easily be mistaken for white if she were standing in the sun, and a smile that always seemed to be carrying a challenge, a taunt, a dare.

Their differences stretched beyond their looks. Haruhi, one of Kaoru's most trusted friends since high school, was the most caring, generous, giving person he'd ever met.

Everything about Melody just screamed _TAKE_.

And yet, she was the only person he could bring himself to face that night. Was it because he knew she wouldn't judge him- or even feel a twinge of pity- as his world seemed to be imploding around him?

Or, he asked himself, was it purely physical?

From the moment his lips had touched hers, something akin to fire had shot through his veins. It was sick the he could feel this way towards someone he should have, according to his mother, hated beyond all else. Someone who- he told himself- he didn't necessarily like very much. Lord knew what lies he had been telling himself since high school.

But none of that mattered right now.

He was so sick of being the nice guy. Of being Hikaru's kind, younger brother. He was tired of fighting what he felt for Melody. And he was sure as heck not giving up what Melody seemed to be offering so freely.

He was disgusting. And getting worse by the second. Had the circumstances been different, he wouldn't have been here. He would have put practicality first and lust second. But at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was physically worn, mentally exhausted, and quite frankly, didn't have the energy to stop himself from hurling head first into a brick wall.

A beautiful, blonde brick wall.

He drank her in with his eyes, looking for a challenge, a refusal, a sign. Watching her watch him, Kaoru saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, mixed in with a hint of desire. But the uncertainty quickly vanished, leaving behind her habitually feisty attitude.

Kaoru held her gaze, silently acknowledging the question in her eyes- why now of all times, especially considering they didn't necessarily have the best relationship?

Since Haruhi and Hikaru's marriage, they had been forced together at various family gatherings- lunches, dinners, holidays, birthdays. Where one Hitachiin went, all Hitachiins went. But being completely honest, Kaoru had never made a particular effort to be nice to her. Not when he'd made up his mind about her years ago.

Melody was a selfish, spoilt little girl, living off the fortunes of her kind, caring cousin, Haruhi, never giving anything in return.

Still, he couldn't keep out the voice in the back of his head, cooing, _are you sure that's why you didn't like her? Or was it because you knew that if you got a piece of her, you might never get enough? Because you might like her more than you're willing to admit?__  
_  
_Stop._ Why was he thinking like this today? He needed to stop listening to the voice of reason. Just let loose. The catastrophe at the show tonight had changed him into a different man- not one he would necessarily like to wake up as tomorrow morning- but one who knew exactly what he wanted.

_Melody._

For the first time in the twenty-three years of his existence, he didn't feel guilty at all.

What did it matter anyways? Hikaru had never played by the rules.

Hikaru had always been the adventurous one. The playboy. He'd gone through girls like a box of tissues, using and discarding them, never the same girl twice. But even he had found true love. He had a wife. A family. Kids. He was happy.

And now Hikaru was all alone. What had being the nice guy gotten him?

A few _"perfect" _girlfriends, none of whom he could bring himself to love, and a job that would have him going grey within the next year.

The dark side of him reared up, and Kaoru didn't bother fighting it.

"Tonight is different," he told Melody, staring intently into her eyes. "Tonight, everything is different."

"Yes," Melody managed to choke out, before his mouth descended on hers again.

One touch of her lips against his was all it took to undo him.

He had signed his deal with the devil.

* * *

Curled in the living room, surrounded by a pile of cake crumbs and popcorn kernels, Melody felt Kaoru shift beside her, attempting to pull his arm out from under her small frame, so that he could slink out of the room before she woke up.

Melody felt her heart start pounding. Hard.

Melody knew that in reality, what Kaoru was doing was right. He would stay on his side of Music Room 3, while she stayed on hers. He was right to leave. Whatever happened between them had been wrong. So very wrong.

But it had felt so right.

"I love you, Kaoru," she felt herself whisper, before she could stop herself.

Kaoru's movements underneath her instantly stilled.

* * *

Kaoru woke up sprawled on the living room floor, with Melody snuggled comfortably on his chest. With her lips just inches from his, her soft breath brushing his cheek, he wanted nothing more than to continue where they had left off last night.

Just as he was about to give in to his perverse desires, however, he heard a whisper.

For all it was worth, she may as well have been shouting.

"I love you Kaoru"

If she hadn't said those words, Kaoru could have pretended that she didn't matter. She could have been like any other woman he'd been with...

_Damn it_.

But she wasn't just any other woman. She was Melody Stevens. She was his business rival. She was Haruhi's cousin. And she thought she was in love with him.

_What had he done?_

* * *

_Just a few seconds, _Melody thought to herself, as she felt Kaoru slip out. _Just a few seconds and he'll be back._

Only, the next thing she knew, she was alone. And the worst part was, he didn't even say anything.

Anger quickly replaced the shock she felt as the darted towards the front door, only to see him halfway out already.

"You're leaving," Melody stated. She didn't know if she could squeeze out any other words without screaming or crying. Or both.

"Yes," stated Kaoru simply. He was an empty, unreadable mask of the man he had been only a few short hours ago.

_Well, _thought Melody_, if that's the way it was going to be_. Melody didn't want to hear an apology.

After all, he hadn't taken anything from her.

_Except_, a small voice in her mind chimed, _maybe your heart._

Melody turned on her heel and stalked back into her house, doing everything in her power to forget last night had ever happened.

* * *

Kaoru went straight home to shower, before speeding off to his office building. All the while, he replayed the events from this morning.

"You're leaving," Melody had said. What she probably meant to say was something along the lines of "screw you."

She'd deserved a better goodbye. Or simply a "goodbye," considering he hadn't said anything at all. He'd just upped and left like a coward.

Striding into his office, Kaoru noticed the lack of papers on his desk before he noticed Dr. Kagawa, one of the Ootori family's private therapists, standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Master Kaoru," she said with a smile, "Your mother, Mistress Hitachiin asked me to come see you."

Kaoru had barely set foot in his office when he was hit with "you have been deemed too tired to work. Mistress Hitachiin has requested you take a few days off." Handing him his leave papers, she quickly strode out of the office, fearing the young Hitachiin's wrath nearly as much as she feared her boss, Kyoya's.

Kaoru was left in shock_. Too tired to work?_ Picking up his phone and quickly dialling his mother's number, and was saved the expense of waiting when she picked up on the first ring.

"Kaoru, I've been expecting your call. I spoke to Hikaru last night. Did you speak with Dr. Kagawa yet?"

"I did, Mom, but how-"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that it was Hikaru on stage instead of you? When's the last time you slept? Slept for real?"

Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "Last night." _It technically wasn't a lie._

He heard his mother sigh into the phone. "You know I hate doing this to you Kaoru, but sometimes, this industry gets the best of all of us. You're taking four weeks off."

Kaoru wasn't sure he heard right. _Four weeks?_ He may as well sign his death sentence on the spot. How would he survive being all alone, and not working, for four whole weeks? "One week," he countered.

"Four."

"Mom-"

"Go visit the mansion in Karuizawa! You loved it there back when you went in high school... Kaoru, I want you to be happy."

And with that, the line went dead.

Kaoru thought that was as bad as it got- until he looked down at his walking papers. _Mental health leave_. Kaoru was fuming. _There's nothing wrong with my mental health_, he thought, as he picked up his bag and stalked back to his car.

Kaoru was still fuming half an hour later, as he was speeding down the highway, probably just a little too fast.

As much as he wasn't willing to admit it, Kaoru knew that he had completely derailed. He had no idea how he was going to survive the next four hours, let alone the next four weeks.

His mother's words kept ringing in his ears. _I just want to you be happy, Kaoru.__  
_  
The problem was, he didn't think he knew how to anymore.

* * *

-and that's chapter two, folks-

Comments, questions, coincadinks? Positive or negative, if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it!

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everybody~

I'm sorry this chapter's taken so long. With all the exams and stuff going on, I was completely wiped. ANYWHO. Thanks for reading up this far- I know the story's been moving pretty slow, but it'll pick it up soon. Promise.

Here's chapter three~ hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Melody walked up the Hitachiin's ridiculously long driveway and rang the doorbell. Knowing, however, that the neighbourhood was so safe that Haruhi and Hikaru rarely locked the front doors, she didn't wait for an answer and simply let herself in.

"Auntie Mel-belle!" Melody heard as she closed the door behind her. Haruhi's four-year-old daughter, Karin, came barrelling down the hallway, throwing her tiny body into Melody's. "Tag, you're it," she cried, before quickly scrambling away.

Gosh, Melody loved that kid. Karin was the belle of the ball, in more ways than one. With Haruhi's gentle beauty and Hikaru's devilish good looks, she was a heartbreaker- even at her young age. And to top it off, she was funny and smart, lighting up the room like the sun as soon as she walked in.

Laughing as she followed Karin down the hall, Melody found Haruhi standing in the kitchen, surrounded by a sea of grocery bags, consoling her crying son.

Ichirou was almost three now, and although only a year younger than his sister, he was a thousand times more sensitive. "But momma," he sniffed as Haruhi handed him a Kleenex.

Hoping to distract him from whatever was wrong, Melody jumped forward, yelling "Ichirou!" His watery eyes peered up from his mother and settled on Melody. His tear-stained cheeks curved into a smile, upon seeing her and, unlatching himself from his mother, launched into Melody's arms.

"There's my baby nephew," Melody said, lifting him up. Haruhi gave her a grateful glance.

"I'm not a baby," replied Ichirou.

"No, of course not," Melody stated with a smile, "you've gotten so big! What have you been eating? Bricks?"

Ichirou laughed, his previous worries easily erased. "No, silly," he replied, "I eated a sandwich." Ichirou loved proving her wrong- he loved proving everyone wrong. The mirror image of his father. And his uncle.

Hitachiin men. They were all the same: too cute to deny, but far too full of themselves.

"You're it! You're it!" Karin yelled as she ran by again.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell your brother a little secret first," Melody said.

Karin's eyes went really wide. "What is it?" she asked, her game of tag quickly forgotten.

"I need to talk to your mommy for a few minutes, and then when we're done, I'm taking everybody out for ice-cream."

Ichirou all but jumped out of her arms to do a happy dance with his sister. "I want to go right now!" he declared, "right now!"

The Hitachiin boys and their demands.

_Right now._

_Tonight._

She shivered at the ever-so-potent memories of the previous night, as Haruhi looked over in concern.

"Melody, are you all right?"

Working to push Kaoru out of her head for five seconds, Melody smiled at the kids and pointed to the clock on the kitchen wall. "When the little arm hits the five, we'll go, alright? Karin, you know how read time, don't you?"

Karin puffed up her chest. "Of course I do." And then she grabbed her brother by the arm and said, "let's go play _host club. _You can be King Tama-chan. I'll be Kyo-chan, so I can do all the math stuff for you."

Stepping over grocery bags, Haruhi hugged her quickly, and then pulled her over to one of the bar stools tucked under the granite-topped island.

"What's wrong?"

Oh no. Why had she come here? What was she thinking? Haruhi was going to kill her. Or Kaoru. Or both. Either way, her cousin was going to be worried sick over the whole situation.

But the thing was, even though Melody knew all those things, she had to talk to someone about what had happened. She needed her best friend. Who just so happened to be Kaoru's best friend too.

"Something happened last night."

Haruhi's worried look morphed into pure fear. "Are you okay?"

Melody wanted to nod, tried to say yes, but the truth was she wasn't sure she was actually okay. With one night, Kaoru had completely shifted her world, so absolutely that she hadn't just been to the moon and back, she'd been to the stars and beyond. For one night, she'd felt special. Cherished.

But then he'd left, at least as cold as he'd ever been to her.

Colder, even.

"Oh, Melody, if someone hurt you, I swear I'm going to-" Haruhi already had her phone pulled out, with Hunny's number on speed dial.

Melody quickly cut her off. "No, it's nothing like that." She paused, took a deep breath, knew she needed to spit it out already before Haruhi had Hunny, and the rest of the host club, on the line.

"Kaoru came over."

Haruhi frowned. "Kaoru came over?"

Melody nodded.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, still clearly confused by what Kaoru had to do with anything. And then, suddenly, her eyes went big.

"Kaoru came over," Haruhi said again, more slowly this time, as her brain tried to decode the ramifications of the statement.

Melody gave another nod, at which point Haruhi's eyes grew even huger and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times without any words coming out.

Melody was glad for her cousin's lack of words because it meant that she could spit out the rest of it as quickly as possible.

"The thing is, aside from the obvious, I did something really stupid."

Shaking herself out of her momentary shock, Haruhi put her warm hands over Melody's cold ones. "Okay. So I know that this is a big deal. A huge deal. But that doesn't mean it was stupid, Mel."

If only that was all that happened.

_I love you, Kaoru. I love you so much._

How could she have said those things to him? How could she have even though them? Or dared to feel them in the first place?

"It was beyond stupid," Melody insisted.

"I'm sure he won't tell the rest of the host club," Haruhi said softly, totally misunderstanding.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

Melody took a shaky breath. "I told him I loved him."

The silence between them grew until it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Finally, Haruhi whispered, "Oh, Mel," then hugged her close.

Haruhi's pity made her feel a hundred times worse. As if it as starkly obvious to every last person on earth that there was no point in Melody loving Kaoru because they could never end up together.

"What did he say?"

Melody shook her head. He hadn't said anything. He'd just gotten up and left. But she remembered his eyes as he stood by the door. He looked like he couldn't take it in- not because he hadn't been expecting her to say it, but because he didn't want her to.

Haruhi's voice was gently as she asked, "How long have you felt this way?"

Melody shrugged. She couldn't tell Haruhi about her secret obsession during high school. It would rock the entire foundation of the host club- not that it was entirely stable in the first place.

Haruhi wasn't letting it slide that easy. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! Please don't!" Melody shook her hard. "All I want to do is forget it ever happened."

At that point, someone could have told her that the world was ending and she wouldn't have batted an eyelash. Not when she had just told the world's biggest lie. She never wanted to forget her night with Kaoru. It had been the most perfect night of her life. So horrible that she hadn't been able to stop three horrible words from spilling out of her mouth.

"Somehow, Mel, I don't think that's going to work. He's Hikaru's brother. That, and with the monthly Host Club reunions that Tamaki's holding, odds are, you're going to have to see him again pretty soon."

Melody put her face in her hands. "I know. I'm so screwed."

Haruhi got up from the stool and starting pacing. "No, I refuse to believe that. In fact, maybe it's a good thing this happened. You know, for the two of you to finally get your feelings for each other out in the open."

Melody looked up from her hands. "Hate to break it to you, Haruhi, but not everybody can have the same happily-ever-after you did."

But Haruhi's eyes were already bright with plans and hopes. "You're amazing. You love him. He's got to know how lucky he is. He's got to. He probably just needs some time to get used to the idea of being a part of a couple."

This was the kind of conversation eye rolls were invented for. "Even for you, Haruhi, that is a shockingly misplaced vote of confidence. Do you really believe for a second that Kaoru wants my love? That he would even consider being with me?"

Haruhi immediately go angry. "Don't talk about yourself like that! He's the luckiest guy on earth to have you!"

Deciding they were officially past the eye roll, Melody simply sighed. "So in your version of reality, the heir of the multibillion dollar fashion line has always wanted the daughter of his business rival to be his one and only?"

"He showed up at your door last night, didn't he?" When Melody nodded, Haruhi asked, "Has he ever come by before?"

"No. Not since the time you and Hikaru left for France and ended up getting married."

A few years ago, Melody and Kaoru had concocted a plan to make sure Hikaru and Haruhi, who clearly belonged together, didn't screw things up. It was the last time they'd really sat down and talked- including last night.

"He must have told you why he showed up."

"Nope."

"And you didn't ask him?"

"We didn't exactly have room for a lot of questions."

Haruhi pretended to put her hands over her ears. "I'm not sure I can listen to any more the details."

Melody leaned forward on the counter and said in a hushed tone, "Well, first-"

At Haruhi's horrified look, she started laughing, incredibly glad for the chance to feel some lightness for just a few moments. "Just kidding. You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Who's the unfortunate guy this time?" Hikaru said, walking in at the tail end of her sentence, carrying a basketball.

Haruhi lit up when she saw her husband. Melody was momentarily forgotten as Hikaru pulled Haruhi into a hug. A while later, Haruhi shot her a questioning look.

_NO! _Melody shot back silently.

All she needed was for Hikaru to find out about her and Kaoru. She'd never hear the end of it from her obnoxious brother-in-law.

The kids came barrelling into the kitchen a second later. "Daddy! Aunty Mel-belle is taking us for ice-cream!" Karin yelled as he squatted down and she threw herself into his arms. Ichirou was right behind her. "Ice-cream! Ice-cream!"

After telling them how excited he was about their good fortune, he shot Melody a scowl. "Nothing like a bunch of sugar to really make things easy on their parents."

"You're welcome," she said with an unapologetic smile she knew would irk her sister's husband.

Haruhi looked at the clock and frowned. "I thought you and Kaoru were meeting to play basketball?"

"He stood me up, so I picked up a quick game with the rest of the host club."

Haruhi glanced at Melody. "Is there something up with Kaoru that you haven't told me?"

Hikaru didn't seem at all concerned he opened the cupboard and pulled up a container of instant coffee. "He probably has another meeting with some designer or something. You know how crazy his schedule is."

As soon as he left to take a shower, Haruhi picked up the phone. "I've got to call Kaoru- make sure he's okay."

Melody leapt up to grab the phone. "No, please don't call! This is already so embarrassing, if you call him, you'll end up saying something about me. I know you will!"

"I promise I won't, Mel, but he's one of my best friends. I have to find out what's going on."

Less than a minute later, Haruhi put the phone back down on the counter. "He didn't answer at home or at work. And his cell phone said that his voice mail is full. This isn't like him, Mel."

Melody already knew that. Clearly, the only reason why he'd come over to her place was because something was very, very wrong. She hadn't gotten around to asking that night, and he'd gotten out that morning before she could ask.

Haruhi wasn't the only one worried about Kaoru. Even though he'd walked out on her, Melody was worried too. And no matter how tempting it was to try and pretend nothing with Kaoru had happened, she knew she couldn't pull it off.

Not when, despite knowing better, despite the fact that her heart was only going to keep breaking apart, the truth was as painfully clear as day.

_She really was in love with him._

Head over heels.

"Karin, Ichirou, let's go get ice-cream!" The kids ran back into the room. "I'll bring them back when they're full to the brim with ice-cream," she told her cousin.

And then, she was going to find Kaoru.

To find out what was going on.

* * *

And that's chapter three!

Thanks for the reviews- it was great to know that you liked my story :)

And I'd love it even more if you left another review! So please leave a review- even if it's to criticise me for my various typos.

Thanks a ton!

And to all you Commonwealth countries, have a safe and happy long weekend!

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody!**

I am SOO sorry this update took so long. I promise chapter 5 is gonna be up before the end of this week. Pinky swear!

Anywhoo. This chapter has a few innuendos too, so brace yourself.

And lastly, I just wanted to give a HUGE shout-out to the amazing people who favourited, followed, or reviewed JLM. It means so much to me that you took the time out of your busy day to read my rambles.

Now. ONTO CHAPTER 4!

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran. But Melody is mine~**

* * *

Now Melody knew there was something very _very_ wrong. Kaoru didn't vacations. He worked.

Melody was a bit of a workaholic herself, but at least she knew how to have fun. How to kick back, let loose, and let her proverbial stick in the mud slide a little.

The drive out to Karuizawa was stunningly beautiful. Melody tried to imagine Kaoru strolling through the markets, camping out in the forests, or simply relaxing at a resort.

_He must be going crazy._

It hadn't been hard to find out where he had gone. She'd simply called Kyoya and demanded an update. And Kyoya, being Kyoya, knew right off the bat.

Melody suspected Kyoya knew something about her and Kaoru, but if he did, he hadn't let on, so she'd let her suspicions slide- at least for now.

Maybe she had stretched the truth a little- convincing Kyoya that her urgent need to talk to Kaoru was due to some imminent emergency in the fashion industry, but frankly, everything felt like an emergency. _Everything since he'd left that morning._

Following the directions given by the robotic voice of her GPS, Melody turned off the highway and saw the cerulean blue of the ocean winking out at her through the trees, the refreshing trees calling her towards them. She could imagine herself, perched on a bluff with her sketch pad, already coming up with a new fashion line filled with greens and blues.

But she wasn't here for fashion. She was here for Kaoru.

And she was here for herself. Because if there was even a remote possibility that they could-

_No. Don't think like tha_t, Melody scolded herself. _You know better than anyone how this is going to turn out.__  
_  
Pulling up her car behind Kaoru's at the Karuizawa resort, Melody paused to take a breath, inhaling the refreshing scent of earth and sunshine.

Melody, while spontaneous, was not stupid. She knew what she was walking into. Kaoru was going to hate that she was here. He was going to know that she knew something had gone wrong at his latest show. And odds were, he was going to take it out on her.

The question was- how?

Never one to back down from a challenge, Melody squared her shoulders and marched in, demanding to know Kaoru's room number.

Heart racing wildly, just with the thought of seeing him again, Melody raced to his room, throwing open the door to see him sitting on the balcony with a cup of instant coffee.

"This place hasn't changed at all. I haven't been here since we followed Haruhi here in high school."

"What are you doing here?"

He'd asked the question without even turning to look at her. It was as if he had a preprogrammed manual of how to tick her off. But he didn't seem necessarily surprised that she'd shown up. Almost as if he'd known she would come all the way down to find him.

Melody felt her throat clench, so she said the easiest thing she could think of: "Haruhi was worried about you." She inwardly cursed at herself for being a coward.

"And I'm worried about you."

Still not turning to face her, he replied in a flat, deadpan voice. "You need to go."

Melody almost laughed. He knew better than anyone that she wasn't going anywhere. Walking around his spacious suite, she stated, "I've been meaning to take a vacation. I'll take it here."

She saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. "I don't have time for your games, Melody."

"That's funny. From what I heard, you have nothing but time. Four whole weeks of time."

In a flash, he was up on his feet with his hands on her shoulders, pushing her towards the door. "You're leaving. Right now."

Melody wasn't scared of him. Even though his furious expression and steel-hard grip suggested that she should be.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me why you came over to my house. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'd gone through all my models. You were passably cute."

_Ouch. That one hurt._

She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished and replaced with the furious expression he'd been wearing earlier. What happened to the Kaoru she knew? And why couldn't she just let this whole thing go, and skimp back to her old life, without Kaoru and all the complications he brought?

Melody already knew the answer to that._ Love._

"And now, I want you to leave me alone."

There was a hardness beneath his words- a lifelessness that broke Melody's heart. Not because of the indifferent attitude he was treating her with- although she did admit there was a little bit of hurt bubbling up- but because it was so painfully obvious how much Kaoru was hurting. She couldn't leave him. At least not like this.

Emphatically looking around the cabin, Melody sighed, saying "it looks like you have plenty of room here. Besides, you wouldn't turn out family, would you?"

"Don't go there Mel," Kaoru warned darkly.

"Where else would I go, Kaoru? Maybe I'll just go to Tamaki's house and tell him how I came all the way down to see you, only to-"

Half expecting him to throw her down the balcony at this point, Melody was pleasantly surprised when he cut her off with a kiss. He tasted like instant coffee.

_Will I ever get enough of him?_ Melody thought to herself_. No. Never._

When they yanked themselves away from each other, Melody was the one looking away, refusing to meet Kaoru's eyes.

Because for the first time in her life, Melody cared too much. And her heart was going to get ripped open because of it.

_Love sucked. Especially when it only went one way._

"I'll let you stay on one condition," Kaoru muttered darkly. "Nobody else ever figures out about this. About us. Outside of these walls, "us" does not exist."

_Ouch._ _Message interpreted: Melody would be nothing more than a booty call for him._

Despite the ache in her heart, despite the fact that he hadn't said one nice, kind thing to her since she'd arrived, despite he hadn't even bothered to apologize for leaving her house without a goodbye, Melody wanted this.

But for some reason, she couldn't just give Kaoru everything but the kitchen sink at his command. She wanted more than just a fling- something to take his mind off his current predicament- she wanted something real. A little part of her heart actually felt like it was breaking. This time, entirely for herself.

Kaoru leapt at her hesitation. "Swear. Now. Or get out."

Hardly able to believe her fingers were trembling- when was the last time she had felt this nervous, this unsure? - she placed her hand over her heart. "I promise," Melody said, as she waited for Kaoru to say something- anything. He stood there as if he had turned to heartless stone and watched her vainly trying to suppress the shivers that went down her spine.

"The full thing. Swear it to me, Melody. On your mother's grave, swear to me that nobody ever finds out about us."

She swallowed and shook her head. It was at that moment she realized something shocking: this fling, or whatever it was, wasn't going to be enough. Not for her. Even if he acted like they were simply "friends with benefits," she had to know that at least a small part of his heart was involved. And if it turned out that it wasn't, well then she was going to have to do the hardest thing imaginable- she was going to have to walk away from Kaoru, and any chance of a future togeth-

_No. _She needed to stop doing that. Needed to stop imagining that there was even the slightest chance that he could fall for her.

Still, even if he was never going to fall in love with her, she couldn't risk being his booty call if there wasn't a chance at their being friends after everything was over. After this craziness had finally come to its inevitable end.

Her heart felt like someone had been kicking it with steel-toed boots as she said, "You don't like me."

She read his surprise at her abrupt statement loud and clear. It wasn't what she planned to say, but now that she had, she couldn't hide from the truth of it.

"I like sleeping with you."

_Oh wow. That one actually hurt._

But what had she expected him to say? _Oh no, Melody. I absolutely adore you._

As if.

"I love it too," she said softly, desperately trying to mask her spiralling emotions. But she couldn't. She could feel her cheeks falling, her lips starting to quiver despite her attempts at control. "So that's all this is?"

A flash of anguish flickered across his face. And then, instead of answering, instead of breaking her heart the rest of the way, instead of grinding it to dust in between his fingertips, he moved closer and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

She blinked up at Kaoru, knowing she should leave, telling herself to leave, but then his mouth was on hers and it was such a gentle, sweet kiss that she simply melted into him.

Thank gosh. She didn't have to leave him.

* * *

He wasn't alone.

Melody had dropped everything in her life to come here to be with him. She'd given her body to him, then given him her heart as well. And even after he'd walked out on her the night before without one kind word, she'd come to find him. He didn't need a flashing billboard to see how much she cared about him.

And in return, he was hurting her. Over and over again, he was lashing out at her, making sure to let her know that to him, she was equivalent to a cheap call girl.

When the truth was she was anything but.

When the truth was that he didn't want her to go.

When the truth was that even after only ten minutes together at the resort, he knew if Melody left, he'd feel the echoes of her everywhere he looked for the next four weeks.

_Maybe for the rest of his life._

The power of these realizations had him reeling.

Her mouth was so soft beneath his. Last night, they had been too caught up in the moment. Their lips had been rough, both of them drunk on the dizzying passion in the air. Now, he had the time to learn the curve of her lips, the sweep of her tongue.

Pulling back just far enough for the tips of their noses to brush, he whispered, "I like you. More than you know."

Now she was the one kissing him. If Kaoru could, he would have told her how sorry he was, but his emotions were still too tangled, a jumbled mass of letters he was unable to formulate into words. Lightly stroking her hair, he murmured, "You're beautiful."

Right now, he wanted so desperately not only to give her back what he'd taken from her the night before when he'd been completely out of control, he needed to give her the most important thing of all.

His trust.

The question was, could he do it?

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four!

I hate to be one of those people who beg for reviews, but please, please, please review!

Thanks a ton!

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everybody!**

_I am so sorry that this is so late again! With exams coming up, I've been over-the-moon busy._

_Anywho~_

_Huge thanks to Chibisensei and OuranGirl for the reviews! Your feedback means the world to me!_

_Now. Onto Chapter 5!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaoru, or the rest of Ouran. Sad, I know.**

* * *

Melody was a good girl. She was the kind of girl boys took home to their mothers and said, "Mom, this is the girl I'm going to marry." They would take one look at her caring blue eyes and smooth blonde hair and instantly fall in love with her.

Had the situation been any different, Kaoru may have been one of those boys, marching up to her doorstep, flower bouquet in hand, awkwardly fidgeting with his tie before meeting his future father in law.

_It really is too bad that that's never going to happen, _mused Kaoru, looking down to her cerulean eyes.

* * *

Melody watched the myriad of emotions flitting across Kaoru's face.

"It doesn't have to be this hard, Kaoru. It's just you and me."

Wanting to help him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She felt her emotions building up from her belly, filling her heart until she felt it was ready to burst. Even though she knew it was coming, and even though she knew she shouldn't say it, she simply couldn't stop herself.

"I love you, Kaoru."

She could feel his breath against her lips, his heart beating as wildly as hers, against her chest. She waited for him to say something. Anything. Melody wasn't a fool- she knew he wasn't going to say it back- not now, and possibly, not ever, but she needed to hear him say _something._ Instead, he just stared down at her, lowering his head until the tips of their noses just barely grazed each other.

Melody felt connected to him like this- as connected as she could get. Somehow, this small gesture seemed infinitely more intimate than their previous night had been. Whereas last night had been wild and crazy, a whirlwind of dizzying passion and soaring emotions, this felt real. Tangible. Like Melody could hold onto this moment forever.

"Melody…" he started, reaching up to the top button of her blouse.

_Oh no,_ thought Melody, as she felt tears suddenly prick at her eyes. _Not now. This is finally happening. I finally have Kaoru. Why am I crying? I knew he wasn't going to say it back anyways. What we have is purely physical._

Ducking her head so that he wouldn't see-even though he already knew she loved him and, really, what more was there to give to him?- she was surprised to feel his warm, calloused fingers on her chin, tilting her eyes up to look at him.

"How can you love me?"

His voice came out as a broken whisper, the raw pain emanating from his simply sentence. Melody was taken aback by the depth of his torment, by the fact that he didn't seem to know how truly amazing he was.

Still wrapped in each other's arms, Melody reached up, running her fingertips down his cheek, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind his ear. "Well firstly, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

When his mouth creased into a frown, Melody new that now wasn't the time for teasing- for easy lines she could feed to any guy.

"I love you because you're good." Lost in her emotions, she unconsciously took a step forward, squeezing out what little air there was left between them until they were pressed tightly together.

"I love you because you're honest.

I love you because when I see you with Haruhi, I know you won't let anything happen to her.

I love you, Kaoru, because of who you are, and because of everything you do."

She loved him despite the fact that she knew he would never return her feelings. Despite the fact that, even if there was the slightest chance he did, who they were- and who their parents were- would forever keep them for being together. Despite the fact that, throughout her entire tangent, he had just watched her with cool, guarded eyes.

Hating her endless stream of tears, Melody fought desperately to retain what little dignity she had left and pull her emotions together.

The next thing she knew, he had pulled her closer against him- if that was even possible- and his lips landed on hers once again. His mouth was hard against hers, harsh and demanding, yet _oh so good._ Somewhere in her love-muddled mind, she heard Kaoru say, "You're amazing, sweetheart," before crushing their lips together once more.

_That's progress, _thought Melody. _He called me "sweetheart." _She knew that it wasn't anywhere near an "I love you," but at least he wasn't pushing her away anymore.

At least now, they were in this mess of emotions together.

* * *

Kaoru padded quietly to dining table of his suite. Melody was still asleep, and he hadn't the heart to wake her.

_I never want this to end, _he mused to himself, before abruptly cutting off his thought.

_What was he thinking? Of course this was going to end._

Eventually, the four weeks would be over, and he'd return to his life, and Melody would return to hers. They would avoid each other at family gatherings, just like they had before, occasionally mustering a "hello," or "how have you been" every few months or so.

Kaoru would go back to running Hitachiin Industries, and Melody would go back to running Stevens Incorporated. Two people, running two companies, living in two different worlds.

He heard the shower start, signalling Melody was awake. Kaoru mentally shook himself, reminding himself that no matter how sexy his sister-in-law was, his lapse would have to come to an end in the very near future. Even so, his brain kept replaying what she had said.

_I love you because you're good._

_I love you because you're honest._

_I love you because of who you are, and because of everything you do._

The most amazing thing of all was that she could say those thing when he all he was doing was hurt her. He wasn't being good. Or honest.

All his life, Kaoru had been the "good guy." He had a role to play. Hikaru was older- therefore, he was the "dog," and the "player." Kaoru had taken the opposite side of the stick, choosing to be the good guy. The honest guy. The safe guy.

It wasn't until last night with Melody that he'd stopped being what people expected him to be, and was able to rediscover the man hidden beneath the driven, hardworking designer who never let anyone down.

But he was letting Melody down. He knew he was, with the way he was using her- not just her body, but her emotions as well.

And still, she thought she loved him.

He didn't see it, nor could he possibly comprehend why. How.

Didn't begin to understand why his chest seemed to constrict every time she was close. Why his stomach did summersaults every time he looked at her. Why it felt like all the air was being squeezed out of his lungs each time she said "I love you."

He and Melody shouldn't fit together so perfectly. She wasn't supposed to feel like the missing piece of him. Not when anyone could see that the two of them were all wrong for each other.

Completely, impossibly wrong.

But it was hard to think about anything when she was so close.

He loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she seemed to brighten even the darkest, gloomiest corners of his soul.

Taking a seat at the table, Kaoru closed his eyes and heard Melody humming to herself in the shower. He felt his lips curve into a smile. His muscles had been so taut since the night before at the fashion show. It wasn't until today that he felt at peace. His mind, previously running at a million miles a minute, finally seemed to stop racing.

Kaoru crossed his arms behind his head and, for the first time in a long time, drifted into a comfortable, relaxing sleep.

* * *

Melody walked into the kitchen to see Kaoru asleep in a chair. She knew how hard he drove himself, knew how exhausted he had to be, and was glad that he felt comfortable enough to all asleep with her not once, but twice, even with the sunlight streaming in..

She, on the other hand, felt much to amped up to sleep. It was one thing to tell him she loved him. It was another entirely to lay it out in such painful clarity as she had last night.

There was no way she could ever take her secrets back. No way she could ever back away from the emotions that were now floating around the room, settling like dust. From this moment on, he stark emotional admission would always be between them.

Covering him with a blanket, Melody pulled on a hoodie and went outside to get her sketchbook out of the car. During the hardest times in her life, when she felt like her insides had been twisted into knots, the only chance she had of making it through in one piece was if she was putting her feelings down on paper- one image at a time.

So that's what she was going now, at this resort in Karuizawa, with Kaoru sleeping at the kitchen table. Even though she already knew that, this time the problem was much bigger than her pencil and paper.

* * *

_And that's chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_If you did, please remember to leave a review- I'd love love LOVE to hear what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody!**

_Oh dear, it's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Well now that school's out, I can promise at least a chapter every week!_

_Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Your feedback means the world to me~_

_Now. Onto chapter 6!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. But I do own this amazing box of cookies sitting next to me as I type. My muse~**

* * *

_Gone. She can't be gone._

Kaoru sprang up from his chair, flinging his blanket across the room, looking for something_\- anything_\- to indicate that Melody was still there. Her clothes were gone. Her bag was gone. _She was gone._

Kaoru felt as if a fist was closing around his chest, making it impossible to breathe. His mind was racing a million miles a minute as he barrelled out of his suite, nearly knocking down various resort guests on his mad dash out the front door of the resort. He was close to having a panic attack until he burst out the front door to see her perched on the balcony, sketchbook in hand, head bent over as her pencil gracefully arched across the paper as she captured the vibrant colours of Karuizawa.

_She's beautiful, _thought Kaoru, watching her eyebrows furrow as she gazed into the distance, trying to capture the exact green of the seemingly endless meadows. _How had I missed this for all these years?_

Or had he?

Kaoru's brain spiralled back five years to their graduation- to Hikaru and Haruhi's wedding, which they had helped plan together. Hadn't there been something there? An attraction he hadn't wanted to acknowledge because she was too young. Too immature. Too overly sexy.

Her pencil stilled on her paper, signalling she had sensed his presence.

Turning her head to look at him, she smiled at his state of distress. In his haste, he'd forgotten to put on a shirt, and she could already see a hoard of teenage girls craning their necks out windows to get a better look at him. "It's been a while since I've had a figure-drawing class, Kaoru. You'd have caused a riot. For the girls and the boys."

Kaoru looked down on himself and shook his head. He hadn't even noticed. All he could think about when he woke up was Melody. If she had left.

Or if she had made her choice to stay.

Closing her notepad, she stood up and said, "I'm starving. By the way you're dressed, I'm assuming you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh. Right. Food."

Kaoru was still in a daze. His head was still spinning and he was having trouble concentrating.

Waltzing past him, Kaoru caught a whiff of vanilla shampoo.

"I'm going to check in with the kitchen staff. It's been so long since I've been here. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Following her into the kitchen, Kaoru stood in the doorway, watching her maneuver around the kitchen. This gave him the chance to see her in a completely different light. He'd never thought of her as someone who knew how to boil water, let alone whip up omelets.

Minutes later, she was skipping out of the kitchen, two full plates in hand. Coming to sit beside him at a table, she smiled and said, "All-nighters always make me hungry," adding in a wink, just to see the shock flash across Kaoru's face.

"This is great." It was the best omelet he'd ever had. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Thanks," she said, "Haruhi taught me when we were kids. My parents were out a lot, and she figured that since we were fending for ourselves, she wanted to make sure I never starved if she wasn't around." Looking back, her parents were hardly ever home, and most of the time, they hadn't bothered hiring a nanny or a babysitter. Most of her childhood had been spent with Haruhi and a few toy dolls.

Reflecting on his parents' absences, Kaoru said, "it must have been hard for you."

Melody shrugged. "Haruhi took really good care of me. Better than the few nannies that lasted over a few weeks."

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to act tough. That was what he'd always done. What he was still doing.

"Still. I always had Hikaru. And there's a difference between a cousin and a mother, Melody."

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Her fork stilled halfway to her mouth. It started shaking in her hand and she dropped it to the plate in obvious frustration.

"What is it with you that has me wanting to spill all my secrets?"

He didn't' know. But he did know that he wanted to be there for her. For now, at least, while they were spending time together. _Later…_he wasn't going to think about what would come later, but her didn't want to have to think about the aftermath of getting so close to Melody. And then not having her in his life anymore.

"Tell me, Mel."

He realized that he hated to see her close herself off to him. That he much preferred the way she looked when she was in her arms, totally open, totally pure in her confession of love. Whether or not he believed that her loving him was even possible.

Needing to let her know she could trust him with her innermost feelings, he said, "I want to listen to you."

She stared at him in silence for long enough that he found himself fighting the urge to fidget in his chair.

Finally, he saw her come to a decision. To trust him.

"Even when I was a little girl, I knew how strong I was. I never needed my parents around- not that they were ever around much anyways. I knew I'd figure things out, no matter what happened. Haruhi was always the emotional one. The soft one. Like I said before, I was so glad that she had you to protect her." She paused, took a deep breath, A breath that quivered a little and shifted something inside of Kaoru's chest- the wall he'd built around his heart so long ago. "But the thing is, sometimes my whole tough girl act gets a little old, even for me. Especially when it's what everyone expects from me, all the time."

He should have been amazed to find out that she wasn't nearly as invincible as she seemed. But then, hadn't he already seen it for himself? When he kissed her and there were tears streaming down her cheeks as she confessed her love, wasn't se just as vulnerable as anyone else?

His voice gently, he said, "it shouldn't matter what other people expect from you. You should be able just to be yourself."

She looked out the window, watching the cherry blossom trees swaying gently in the wind. "I don't know who else I can be." She turned and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You, for example. You've always thought I was a brat."

At this point, he knew better than to try and deny it. She'd know he was lying. And the one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to ever lie to her.

"You're right. I did. But that didn't mean I wasn't impressed by you at the same time."

Kaoru was feeling guiltier and guiltier about the way he had treated her since last night. Before that, even. And now, when she was being so brutally honest with him, he felt absolutely _horrible. _

"I don't want to hurt you, Melody."

She blinked at his abrupt statement, her mouth dropping a bit before she managed to catch it, before her lips curled into a sly grin.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you if you get too rough."

Kaoru felt blood rushing to his cheeks. But he wasn't talking physically. He really didn't' want to spell it out like this, but with Melody, it seemed like there was no other way. Not if it meant lying to her, or making promises that he couldn't keep.

"You being here means a lot to me, Mel. More than I can express. But it's not going to work."

She cocked her head to the side, acting like she didn't know exactly what he was saying.

"It?"

She was forcing him to be as brutally honest as she'd been.

"Us. You and me."

She licked her lips, dropping her eyes to his mouth. "I think we work together pretty darn well."

_Focus, _thought Kaoru._ Now is not the time to think of Melody like this._

"Look, I've never been more physically compatible with any other woman, but-"

"But what we're doing is purely physical?"

He felt like the world's biggest douche.

"Right," he forced out. Douche didn't even begin to cover it.

She didn't look angry, _thank gosh, _but he hated the slight downturn of her mouth.

"Because you're you, and I'm me?"

Again, he had to force out a "Right."

She stared at him as if daring him to look away. "I don't buy it."

_What? _He'd just told her he couldn't see any future with her and she was questioning him? Any other woman would have gone running to the hills. But Melody wasn't any other woman.

Despite himself, his respect for her bumped up another level.

And a flood of relief that he hadn't seen coming flooded through him as she said, "I think you like me a lot more than you want to admit. And don't tell me that if I leave right now, you won't be coming back to my place in the middle of the night."

Kaoru saw warning lights floating above her head. Partly because he was afraid she could be right. Partly because he didn't want her to be right. He'd always been in control. Always.

Somehow, Kaoru felt as if as far as Melody was concerned, he'd never be in control again.

"That. Right there," he said in just as challenging a voice as she'd made her previous statement, "that's exactly why we could never be a couple."

Melody arched an eyebrow. "A couple, huh?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. She was almost as frustrating as Tamaki. "You aren't listening to me, Melody."

"Yes, I am, Kaoru."

"Dang it, Melody. You're not!"

He never raised his voice. Especially with her.

"Actually," she replied sweetly, "I thought I listened to you pretty well. Especially when you-"

"That's another thing. I don't do things like this."

Melody almost laughed. "Things like this? Like move in with somebody you just hooked up with the night before?"

Kaoru smiled, before catching himself and asking, "Wait, how many times have you done this?"

"Done what?" Melody asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. She was having way too much fun with this. "I never pegged you for the jealous type, Kaoru."

Kaoru sputtered, unsure of how to respond.

Melody laughed at his attempts, finally cutting him some slack and admitting, "I've never done this before. No one but you."

Unable to understand, he had to ask, "Why?"

She looked him straight in the eye and said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Because you needed me."

* * *

**Ouran Girl: **I don't think I've ever actually thanked you, so thanks. You're always one of my first reviewers for each chapter, and your feedback means so much to me~ So thanks a ton.

**Kirarya: **Oh thank you~ I was afraid my writing was long and ramble-y, so your review means a lot to me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Deligate Flower: **Thanks! I'll do my best!

* * *

_And that's chapter six! Please remember to leave a review! I honestly can't express how much your feedback means to me._

_~thanks a ton~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!**

_Oh dear, so much for updating faster, huh?_

_Anywho. LOOK AT THOSE FIFTEEN REVIEWS! I think I'm going to go throw myself a party, because I love you guys so much. Really. You have no idea how great it was to get so many reviews._

_Fair warning- this chapter is edging towards the fluffier side. Just a heads up._

_Now. Moving on. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy~_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Kaoru or any other of Hatori Bisco's amazing creations.**

* * *

There were so many things she wanted to ask him. But there had already been far too many revelations at this table.

"Come on. Let's go outside. I want to go down to the dock before it gets dark."

Without waiting for his agreement, Melody headed out the door and down the steep of stairs that led down to the dock. Her body, he brain, felt tingly. Jumpy. Like with every word out of her mouth, with every secret she hadn't intended to reveal, she was changing into someone else.

And suddenly she knew for sure that the woman she'd been last night and the woman she'd be when she left in four weeks would be very different people.

_Thanks to Kaoru._

At first, she didn't hear his footsteps on the path behind her. She was nearly at the water before they finally came.

Clearly, he was having a hard time. But what else was bothering him so much? It was what she intended to find out.

Her feet bare, Melody walked down the dock and sat with her feet hanging over the edge, toes just barely skimming the water. For being such a city girl, she had always loved nature. In fact, she rarely worked out in a gym, preferring to go for a hike or an open-water swim.

A gentle wave came in, and as the water frothed over her feet, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold?"

"Come here and feel it for yourself."

When he didn't sit down beside her, she smiled and patted the dock next to her. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

She realized the hugeness of what she'd said as his eyes bore into her, as serious as she'd ever seen him. She tried to open her mouth to make a joke that would minimize it, but nothing came. Because she'd meant it. She would keep him safe.

_If he'd let her._

Finally, he came forward and kicked off his shoes. Sitting down beside her, he reached over and took her hand, as he stared out at the water. And the incredible thing was, even after all the incredible things they'd done together the past few nights, his simply holding her hand was the most wonderful thing of all.

Together, they sat at the edge of the dock, in complete silence, holding hands. Melody wanted to memorize this exact moment. The slightly rough skin of his palm against hers. The smell of the water and the trees and the fresh air. The sun completing its arch in the sky and beginning to set on the horizon, painting the sky a mosaic of colours.

And how numb her feet were.

"I can't feel my toes anymore."

She was glad to hear him chuckle. "Me either."

Not letting go of his hand, she said, "Let's g walk some circulation back into them."

Perhaps if she'd been someone else, the perfectly sweet woman that Kaoru thought he belonged with, she would have simply been content to enjoy his company out on the dock. Bit since there wasn't a chance of that, she said, "Do you like being a designer?"

His hand tightened on hers at his surprise at her question. "Of course I do."

"What else do you like?"

Another tightening.

"There isn't a lot of time for anything else."

_Okay, _Melody could see that this wasn't getting very far. _Maybe another tack._

"Why did you become a designer?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"I just realized that even though we've known each other for so long, we don't even know much about each other, do we?"

_Except for how perfect we are together._

"No," he said slowly, "I don't suppose we do."

But when he didn't answer her previous question, she said, "Was it for Hikaru?"

He tried to pull his hand away. But she refused to let him get away that easily. Just as she'd refused to let him say what they were doing could never be more than physical. Even if it was probably the truth when everything was said and done.

Because there was no denying that what went on in the middle of the night in her apartment, what happened between them under the protective roof of the Karuizawa Resort had absolutely nothing to do with the real world.

But just because it was fact, didn't mean she had to like it.

And it didn't mean she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"When we were back at the resort, you told me you wanted to listen. I want to do the same for you." When he remained silent, she said, "As an only child, I never had to consider anyone else when I took over the business, but since Karin was born so early, and Hikaru couldn't travel…"

"Damn it Mel. I don't want to talk about it."

He wrenched his hand out of hers and turned away to head back toward the resort.

Her heart broke for him, for all the pain he'd kept bottled up inside for so long. And even though she knew she should let him go, leave him alone like he wanted, she couldn't simply walk away from him.

Calling out for him over the sound of the lapping waves, she said, "I only have one more question, Kaoru. And then I promise I'll go."

He stopped. _Thank gosh. _He turned back to her, his face a stone mask.

"You already know I love you. What else do I need to do to get you to trust me?"

* * *

_Oh gosh. _No one but Melody would stand there and ask him that. No one wold dare.

Then again, he never let anyone in this close. It had never even been a possibility until now.

_Until Melody._

They stood there, facing each other in silence long enough that the sun moved completely below the horizon. It wasn't until he could barely make out her face in the darkness that he finally admitted, "I don't know." His heart was pounding so hard he could hardly say, "But I do know that I don't want you to go."

And then she was across the dock, in his arms, saying against his lips, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Her mouth was soft and sweet. Just like he was surprised to find out, she was. _Sweet. Soft. Warm._

They stood there in each other's arms, content to stay together.

Lowering his head to hers, Kaoru whispered, "I need you." His statement seemed so raw. But so true.

There was no victory in her eyes at his admission of need. Just love.

"I know you do. And I need you too."

There was no anger in her voice. No hint of an I-told-you-so lurking behind her eyes.

"I want to love you, Melody."

Again she said, "I know you do."

Something about what she'd said made Kaoru pause. He'd initially said it to get her back to the resort, but now, her realized, he wasn't just talking about the physical. Like he was talking about his heart. _Was he?_

The impossible question fell away when she smiled, lifting her lips to meet his again. The world seemed to fade away as they stood there on the dock, wrapped in each other's arms.

How could he ever go back from her? How was he supposed to move on from her? How was any other woman supposed to match up to her?

"I don't even know how you're doing it," he found himself muttering.

"Doing what?" she asked, a little breathless just from his proximity.

He tried to figure out how to put it into words, into something that made sense when nothing made sense anymore. "Changing everything" _Even the things he hadn't thought needed changing._ "So fast."

"You're doing it too, Kaoru," she said, reaching out to place a hand over his heart. "Changing me. I've never said I love you to anyone else. But with you, I just can't seem to stop."

Her words rushed through him, her love pushing up against every wall he'd ever built. It was instinctive for his brain to push back, to tell him to take a step back.

And he would. He had to. For both of their sakes. Because he still believed what he'd said at breakfast, that the two of them were too different to ever truly be together.

But he couldn't walk away from her now. Not yet. Not when his emotions seemed to be soaring so much higher than his common sense.

Her words kept bouncing around his head. "I love you, Kaoru- I love you so much." It was all he could think about, all that seemed to matter.

_And all that he wanted to hear for the rest of his life._

* * *

And there's chapter 7!

**OuranGirl- **it's happening- soon. Promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**BrokenSoulofDarkness-** they'll be together soon! Pinky swear! It'll happen... eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

**Melanie-Says- **Oh thank you. Your reviews- both of them- brought the biggest smile to my face. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody!**

_I can't apologize enough for how long it took me to upload. I had a bit of writer's block- if I'm allowed to consider myself a writer after how long it took me to upload -.-'_

_Now. Before you come murder me. Here's chapter 8!_

* * *

Melody woke up in Kaoru's arms, sunlight streaming in the bedroom window, his lean muscles pressed against hers, his heartbeat strong and steady beneath her palm. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers, the fact that everywhere she was soft, he was hard.

Tracing the ridges of muscle on his chest with her fingertip, Melody marveled at both how much and how little he'd changed since they were in high school together. His shoulders had grown wider, the muscles now more defined. His hair had also been cut shorter, and gleamed with a polished, professional sheen that hadn't been there before. Yet still, the sly smile he'd worn still remained, as did the devious twinkle in his golden eyes.

She knew right when he woke up by the way his heartbeat quickened beneath her fingers. Stretching up to press a kiss against his cheek, she snuggled back into the crook of his arm before murmuring a quiet "good morning."

Hearing the smile in his voice, Melody couldn't help but shiver as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Yes. It _is _a good morning."

* * *

A good amount of time later, as they lay damp and panting side by side on the bed, Kaoru turned his head to her. "You probably need to get back to work in the city, don't you?"

"Probably," she agreed.

Melody found the disappointed smile that flitted across Kaoru's face just a smidge too satisfying. She may had felt guilty, had she not been so smug.

Deciding to cut him a break, Melody laughed. "But I was thinking I could just make a few calls instead. I want to stay here a bit. With you."

"You don't, I mean-"

Kaoru cut himself off with a curse, and shifted back on the bed away from her. Draping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself against him, Melody almost laughed when she noticed the deep red flush that skirted across his cheeks.

Following her impulse- because apparently where Kaoru was involved, she was unable to do anything else, _even when she knew better, even when she knew she was just setting herself up to get hurt- _she moved from her side of the bed and shifted over him so that she was sitting up above him, straddling his hips.

"You can say anything to me; you know that, don't you?"

She saw him try to fight a grin and lose the battle.

"Where the hell have you been my whole life, Melody Stevens?"

Stretching her arms up as if she were about to fly, seemingly perfectly comfortable with her nudity, she said, "I guess I'm just one of a kind."

A grin split Kaoru's face, lighting up Kaoru's golden eyes, before quickly falling away. "I shouldn't ask you to stay Mel. I can't."

"You use those words so much, Kaoru. Shouldn't. Can't. I think you should stop worrying about all these random rules and get to the real question." Pressing her palms flat against his six-pack and enjoying the quick tensing of his muscles that rippled beneath her hands, she continued, "What do _you _want, Kaoru?"

"I want you to stay."

This time it was Melody's turn to gape, stunned by the potency of his statement. When he followed up with "I don't know what I would do without you here, Mel," she was pretty sure that all the air had left her lungs.

_Again, _Melody noted, _he wouldn't say he loved her, but it was something. Something more than she thought she'd ever hear from him. More than she thought he'd ever feel for her .Especially considering the way he'd practically thrown her out the door before their walk on the dock. Back when they were from two different worlds._

But when she looked at him, she could tell there was still something more. Something he wasn't saying.

"Say it, Kaoru. You know you don't have to hold anything back from me."

From the rosy tint that had returned to his cheeks, Melody could see that his brain was beginning to take over again. Reaching one hand up from his stomach to place it over his heart, she felt the thumping of his heartbeat before saying, "Talk from here, not from up there," nodding at his head.

"I just want to be with you for the next few days. Without- you know- well-" Kaoru cut himself off with a sigh. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"You could be worse," Melody joked, before deciding to let him off the hook by saying, "Are you trying to tell me that you just want to have some fun?"

"Fun," he repeated, turning the word over and over in his head without it registering. He simply stared at Melody, not moving a muscle before nodding stiffly. "That's exactly what I want."

Melody didn't have to be a Kyoya to figure out what he was trying to say. No more deep questions. No more digging in the hidden chambers of his heart to uncover everything he'd kept buried for so long.

And no more worrying about the real world or either of their opposite places in it.

Her answer was simple. And the only one she could give. Because she wasn't strong enough to leave him. Not when she hurt so much that it actually hurt.

"Okay."

His mouth turned downward in the same scowl Hikaru often wore when she took the kids out for ice cream, and came back claiming to have taken them to the library. "I know it's a lot to ask."

With a sly smile, she said, "I'm all for fun," as she slowly shifted her weight down to press her hips against his. "Although, in the name of full disclosure, there is one thing that I'm not going to be able to promise you."

"Tell me," he growled, raising his hips to meet hers, angling himself so that their lips were just millimeters apart, his breath tickling her lips.

"I don't think that I'm going to able to stop telling you that I love you."

With that said, she pushed him back, their lips finally meeting. She felt his arms tighten around her, before saying, "I don't want you to stop."

"I won't, Kaoru. No matter what."

* * *

It wasn't until much later that Melody realized she didn't actually know what he'd meant. Had he only been telling her not to stop the erotic slide of her body against his? Or was it the outpouring of his love from her heart that he didn't want to end?

* * *

**And that's chapter 8!**

**Deligate Flower: **he will, he will, he will! It's the build-up that's the most exciting, non? (;

**BrokenSoulofDarkness: **itscomingitscomingitscoming!

**Melanie-Says: **can I just say how much I love reading your reviews? Thanks for reviewing, your reviews are actually so amazing.

* * *

_Aaand that's it for now! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody!**

_Only one review? Guys, that hurts. I know I probably deserve this for taking forever to upload, but I really do care what you think._

_^^I don't mean to sound ungrateful, by the way. Thank you for the review~ your feedback is actually really inspiring._

_Anywhoo. To make up for it, here's an extra long chapter!_

_Aaand to all those waiting for something to happen- here it is! The story line is finally moooving._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaoru or any other amazing Ouran peeps.**

* * *

Kaoru couldn't remember feeling like this since he was in high school. When he was with Melody, he felt free. _Happy._

Two days with her and he couldn't imagine what Karuizawa would be like without her. He couldn't imagine sleeping alone.

_Heck, he couldn't even imagine showering alone at this point._

He hadn't invited her to come here, to invade his life, but now that she was here, the truth was that he was glad.

_So glad it scared him._

Because he knew it couldn't possibly last forever. This fantasy world they were living in was just a few hours' drive away from reality.

The sun had made its arc high up in the sky when he realized he was missing her too much to stay outside and give her privacy any longer. Just as he walked in, she dropped her cell phone back into her bag, looking mildly irritated.

_And incredibly beautiful._

He suddenly felt another pang of fear. It was a big deal for her to give him these days away from her business. The look on her face after hanging up the phone told him how badly she was needed at the office.

She was going to leave.

_No. Not yet._

His entire body tensed. He gut clenched and he felt air being squeezed out of his lungs. He needed to stop her. Had to convince her, somehow, someway, to stay.

_At least for a little while longer._

_Because he needed her. _

_So much it scared him._

She swept out of her chair.

"I want to go somewhere."

She threw his car keys at him and he barely caught them before they fell.

"You're not leaving?"

The words came out before he could stop them, before he could delete the pathetic undertone of need laced beneath them. She stopped running down the stairs to look back at him with a frown.

"Not without you, I'm not."

The flood of relief nearly knocked him over.

By the time he got down to the bottom of the stairs, she was standing in the parking lot looking at his Lamborghini with a look of disdain.

_Funny, _he thought, _every other woman he'd ever been with had loved his car._

Fittingly, Melody seemed put off by it instead. "Why can't you just drive a normal truck?"

Before he could answer, she shot him an irritated look and said, "How are we supposed to do it in this stupid sports car?"

He laughed out loud. "So where exactly are we going?"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll figure that out later. Just get in."

She opened the passenger door, got in, and slammed the door.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Melody and Kaoru found themselves lazily lounging on the beach, burying the toes in the sand.

"How are your campfire-making skills?"

Kaoru nailed her with his customary devilish smirk. "I was the top scout in my troop."

"Of course you were," she teased. "I don't know why I even bothered to ask."

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "there's no one you would rather be lost in the middle of nowhere with."

She reached her hand up to place it on his chest, over his heart. "Even without the mad scout skills, there's no one I'd rather be with. Middle of nowhere, or anywhere else." And then she pulled out of his hold to skip over to the car.

Popping open his trunk, Melody reached in and pulled out the grocery bag full of graham crackers and marshmallows they'd bought earlier in the day.

She'd held up her end of the "just fun" bargain really well so far. _Almost too well_.

So far, that had been her only slip. But knowing how much she enjoyed being with him wasn't what had Kaoru's head spinning. After all, he already knew she loved him.

No, what gave him pause was how much he liked hearing her say it.

How much he liked knowing it.

_Too much._

She was already collecting rocks and arranging them in a circle on the sand by the time he reached her with an armful of sticks and broken logs. It was a still night out on the coast, and he easily lit a match. Minutes later, a bonfire was roaring.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world to sit down on a blanket in front of the fire with Melody, her back pressed against his chest, his arms around her, holding her tight.

They stared into the flames in silence for quite a bit, her head leaning back against his chest, his chin resting lightly on top of her fair head.

But despite what should have been the perfect piece of harmony, Kaoru felt like a whirlwind of emotions, all battling for dominance in his chest. He wanted to know more about this wonderful woman he was holding.

"Did you always know you wanted to design clothes?"

He felt the slightest tightening of her body against his before she replied, "Pretty much. My parents were going to pass on Stevens Incorporated to me, whether I chose the design aspect or the business aspect. And Haruhi and I used to go to the store all the time and buy whatever dolls were on sale."

"What dolls were on sale?"

He loved the feel of her laughter as it rolled through her body. "The really ugly ones. But they weren't ugly for too long. After, Haruhi would take me to the fabric store and we'd rummage through the entire store looking for the perfect fabric. And then I'd spend hours and hours, just cutting and sewing at home."

"Why do I have the feeling you weren't making your dolls pretty little princess dresses?"

He felt her lightly smack his chest with the back of her hand. "Are you accusing me of dressing my dolls up like little sluts?"

He tightened his arms around her and pressed a gentle kiss on her temple as an apology. "No, but you definitely don't look at things the same way everyone else does."

Her skin was so soft, so sweet. He wanted more. And not just more of her incredible body. He wanted more of her. More information about what made her tick. More stories about how she'd grown from a little girl into this incredible woman.

"I thought we weren't asking questions."

She was right. He'd asked for fun. And nothing but. If he were being smart, he'd stop trying to get inside her head.

_And her heart._

"I want to know more about you."

"Well here's something you should know about me," Melody said, as she slithered out of his arms to grab a bag of marshmallows. "I have the world's biggest sweet tooth."

He shouldn't have felt so disappointed when she clearly switched away from his nosing. _He should be thanking her for keeping them in safe territory. _

_Who was he kidding? They hadn't been in safe territory since the moment he rang her doorbell in the middle of the night. _

She handed him a long stick and a couple of marshmallows and side by side, they held them over the fire. A minute later, they were assembling their s'mores. The sound she made when the sugar and chocolate hit her tongue was almost enough to make him jealous.

"That good, huh?"

She opened her eyes back up and smiled at him. "Only one thing better."

She pressed her lips against his and he tasted the lingering sweetness on her tongue.

"What about you?" she whispered against his lips.

"I love kissing you."

She pressed her lips back to his, harder this time. When she pulled away, she said, "Good, but I was talking about the s'more."

He looked at the s'more in his hand as if it was the first time he'd seen it.

"Bite," she instructed.

Kaoru had never paid much attention to what he ate. Being the equivalent of an aristocrat, he'd had any food he ever wanted at his beck and call. Food had never been so sensual.

_Until now._

Her eyes didn't leave his mouth as he bit into the gooey dessert.

He barely managed to swallow as she looked at him, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"So?"

"It's good, but I still like the taste of your kisses better."

He leaned in to capture her sugary lips, and it was the sweetest kiss they'd ever shared.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

The three words ricocheted through him just as they always did. And each time something inside of him shifted a little bit more.

Allowing himself one more sensuous sweep of his tongue against hers, he pulled back. "Mel- I- "

Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, her eyes glowing so bright they could have easily given the bonfire a run for its money.

"Mel- I- love- I love being with you."

A sad look flashed across her face. "You love being with me. Is that it?"

Kaoru frowned. He hated doing this to her, especially when he'd known all along that he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"Melody."

_Damn it. _He didn't have the first clue what to say. _Probably because he didn't have the first clue about what was going on inside his own screwed up head._

"I need to stretch my legs a bit," she said, abruptly standing up.

She was fast enough that he couldn't catch her until she was a good couple hundred metres away. She didn't stop when he called out her name several times and he had no choice but to grab her arm and force her to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Me. I'm what's wrong."

"No. You're perfect."

"Then why don't you love me?"

He crushed her mouth beneath his without thinking. He kissed her savagely, ruthlessly. They were both panting when he finally drew away from her.

"I'm hurting you," he said, his words low and raw, "Just like I knew I would. I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart."

"I know you don't," she said, and then she surprised him by taking his hand and saying, "Let's go back to the resort and you can make it up to me."

_He didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve how loving she was. _

_And yet, even knowing that, even knowing he was hurting her, wasn't enough to make him give her up._

* * *

She felt nervous. Melody hated feeling nervous.

Melody and Kaoru hadn't said a word to each other the entire drive back to the Karuizawa Resort.

And now they were standing in their room staring at each other, like two strangers who didn't know how or where to start.

It didn't matter that they knew each other's bodies intimately.

Somewhere along the way, their relationship had changed from being purely physical.

Moving straight into the gray area.

A gray area where it felt like her heart might break any second.

Where there was a slight chance, it already had.

"This shouldn't be so complicated," she said, forcing herself to reach for the zipper on the front of her dress and pull it down, just as she would with any other guy she wanted to sleep with.

"I'm a girl and you're a guy and we want each other."

But even as she said the words, she knew it wasn't Kaoru she was trying to convince.

"Melody, stop."

Her fingers stilled on her zipper.

He moved across the room like a lion, every muscle tensed. His eyes were dark with desire and something else that she couldn't quite read. And then, the next thing she knew he was lifting her in his arms and walking back to the bedroom.

Gently, so gently, she could hardly believe it, he laid her down on the bed.

She felt like her heart was going to explode right out of her chest.

"You don't have to do this."

But he didn't stop, not even when she added, "Please don't do this just because of what I said."

His mouth was hot on her shoulder, his lips teasing her skin.

"What were you saying?"

She looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see the devious glint in the amber depths. But, for the first time in a very long time, she didn't want to laugh her feelings away.

"You don't have anything to make up to me, Kaoru. It's been my decision to be with you. I want to."

The sentence was barely out of her mouth before his lips were on hers, kissing her until she was dizzy with pleasure.

Finally, he pulled back, looking down to say, "Anything else?"

_What had she been about to say? _Melody took a second to clear her head. "It's okay if this is just physical."

_It wasn't. Not at all. _Still, she felt she needed to say it.

That maybe then she might be able to believe it.

* * *

The next morning, Melody still felt unsettled.

Last night had been different. As if Kaoru had been trying to express his love in a way other than in words.

After a quick shower, Melody grabbed one of Kaoru's dress shirts and slid into it. Fresh out of clean clothes, she grabbed a pair of boxers to go with it and strolled out of the bedroom.

He sensed her before she said a word, his eyes drinking her in.

"Nice outfit."

Moving over to wrap his arms around her waist, he lowered his head so that his lips were just barely brushing her ear.

"We need to get you some clothes today."

"I thought you like me just like this."

"I do. But no one else gets to see what's mine." He pulled back, held her gaze. "You're all mine, Melody."

_After last night, was this his way of asking her to be his girlfriend?_

Torn between outright asking him and the promise she'd made to keep everything physical, she was trying to figure out what to say when the door to their room flew open.

Haruhi stood there, red-faced and panting as if she'd run up all the way from the parking lot. At first, relief was clear on her face. But it was quickly replaced by a strange combination of happiness and shock.

Kaoru's arms instantly froze around Melody, his muscles turning to ice against hers. His expression quickly followed.

Just a few seconds earlier, he'd been so open, so warm.

Now he looked- and felt- as closed off as she'd ever seen him.

She wanted to rewind to yesterday so that she could call Haruhi and tell her she was alright. So that Haruhi wouldn't have come here.

And accidentally ruin everything.

* * *

**Aaand there's chapter nine!**

**Pokemondemon: **that what you were expecting! Aha. thanks for the review!

* * *

And thank you all for the support! Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!

**and I PROMISE to drag my lazy butt up and upload faster**

'til next time~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everybody!**

_Firstly, I really wanted to thank you all for the reviews. Especially Deligate Flower, who left three (; And the rest of you who followed or favourited. It means so much to me that you're actually enjoying my rambling._

_Anywhoo. Onto chapter ten!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaoru or Haruhi or any other of Hatori Bisco's beautiful creations~**

* * *

"Oh, Mel, you're here,"Haruhi said, holding her hand over her heart, still standing in the doorway. "I've called you a million and one times. And then I stopped by your office and your assistant said she didn't know where you were. I had to run over to Kyoya's this morning, and trust me, he is not a morning person. I'm so glad you're alright- the entire host club's been worried sick."

Melody hated feeling like a disobedient child. She hated that Haruhi had been worrying about her. But most of all, she hated how easily this could have been dealt with.

"Haruhi, I'm fine," she said, but even she could hear how funny her voice sounded. Her voice was soft and squeaky. It didn't sound like her own.

Kaoru's arms dropped from her waist and, although she hadn't noticed him taking any steps away from her, there suddenly seemed to be an ocean between them.

_An ocean that hadn't been there a minute ago._

She remembered how it had been for them five years ago. They'd met several times to discuss Haruhi and Hikaru's budding romance. They'd even flown to France together, just in time for a surprise wedding. For those few weeks, there was something there- platonic as it was. But it was there. It was almost as if they were _friends_. But as soon as they got back to the "real" world, Kaoru had changed back into the busy designer who couldn't' be bothered with his crazy sister-in-law. Even at family events, he'd barely acknowledged her existence, as if she was one of the fan girls he'd had during his time with the host club.

Then it hit her. Even after everything they'd shared- the little pieces of her heart that she'd so willing given up- he was going to do it again.

Looking at him, frozen and stiff as he continued to back away from her, Melody had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Melody felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs as she struggled to maintain her posture. She knew she needed to deal with Haruhi, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Karou.

And even though she knew better, she silently begged him, _Please look at me like you did before. Like you did when you loved me._

Her silent pleas went unheard.

"Melody and I were just-" he cut himself off, his mouth twisting into a frown. "We were just talking." He wouldn't meet Melody's eyes as he headed past Haruhi out the front door as fast as his feet would take him.

All Melody could do was watch him go.

Before she even realized Haruhi was there beside her, Melody felt herself being engulfed in her cousin's arms.

Melody felt tears sting her eyes. _Haruhi shouldn't even count as the "real" world_. And yet, the second she'd walked in the door, Karou had separated himself from Melody as if she was carrying some deadly disease.

"It wasn't real," she said. "Not for him."

Haruhi pulled back and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Melody, I know he just acted really weird, but I think I stunned both of you and-"

Melody pushed out of Haruhi's arms. "But nothing. It was fun. That's it."

Knowing better than to crowd her when she was like this, Haruhi stayed where she was as she said, "When I walked in, Mel, the way he was looking at you-" she paused, making sure Melody was listening before she continued. "In all the years I've known him, he's never looked at a woman like that. Only you."

Melody couldn't respond, not with the flood of emotion that was building up in her throat. Not when she knew that, the moment she opened her mouth, she'd become a sniveling mess of tears on the ground.

Haruhi led her over to the couch, before sitting down beside her. "I can't believe how blind I've been."

"Oh come on. Everyone and their dog has been able to see how I felt about him."

"Not you, Mel. Or Kaoru. He's in love with you."

Wanting to believe it so bad it hurt, Melody shook her head.

"No. He isn't."

But Haruhi clearly wasn't listening, because she was saying, "You know what? I think he's been in love with you this whole time. Ever since Hikaru and I got together."

It was exactly what Melody wanted to hear for so long. But she couldn't believe it.

_Not anymore._

"He didn't even like me."

"No, he loved you. And it must have scared the fancy tuna out of him. I can't believe I didn't see it. No wonder he always worked so hard to keep his distance from you. Because if he didn't, he knew you'd get in and make him admit his feelings."

With a tsunami's worth of tears poised to spill out, Melody said, "I know you're trying to help. But please. Stop."

Because Haruhi was only making it worse by filling Melody's head and heart with hopes and dreams and wishes.

"I just know he's going to realize what he did, how stupid it was, and come back in that door any second now to tell you he loves you."

"Then you don't know your best friend very well," Melody said, not with anger, but with a sure knowledge that killed her.

But being a lawyer, Haruhi was just as stubborn as Melody, so she tried another angle. "I've never known you to run from something you want, Melody. You love him. That has to be worth fighting for."

"I've been fighting with everything I have!" Melody yelled. Forcing herself to calm down, she said, "I thought I could keep fighting, but I-" Her voice started to shake, and she had to stop, take a couple of deep breaths. "I was wrong. He can't even be with me around you. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore."

"His love, Mel."

A lone tear slipped won Melody's cheek. "But can't you see, even if I get what I want, even if I force him to stay with me, no one wins? Because that isn't real love."

Melody took another deep breath. Steadied herself. "Sorry you had to come all the way out here to check on me." She made herself push forward even though all she wanted to do was throw herself into Haruhi's arms and sob her heart out. "I'll come by your house soon. Spend some time with you and the kids. Okay?"

She knew Haruhi wanted to say a thousand more things, wanted to ask a thousand questions, but Melody couldn't let her do that, so she turned and went into the bedroom to go collect the few things she'd brought with her.

And to change out of Kaoru's shirt. She wouldn't take any part of him that he didn't want to give her.

Not his clothes.

And definitely not his heart.

* * *

Haruhi found Kaoru sitting on the front steps of the resort.

"She's loved you for so long, Kaoru. You know that."

That was the thing about Haruhi, Karou thought. She looked so soft, but she was made of steel when she needed to be.

The exact opposite of her cousin, who seemed to be all steel, but was really so soft and sweet at her core.

Knowing he was acting like a coward, he turned to face his friend. "I should have had her call you. I should have known you'd be worried."

Haruhi gave him a small smile, shaking her head. "My favourite part of all of that is the part where you think you can actually make her do anything, Kaoru. And then, "How long have you been in love with her?"

He had to turn away from his friend again to avoid her inquisitive gaze.

Was that what this feeling was? Love? Could he really be falling in love with Melody?

He never would have picked _her _if he'd had a choice.

Suddenly, he had to wonder, did he have a choice? And if not, what was he going to do?

He knew he loved being with her. He knew she made him feel happier, lighter. But he didn't know if that was enough.

_If it could ever be enough._

When he didn't say anything, he felt Haruhi's hand on his arm.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kaoru. I know she's my cousin, but I love both of you. You can talk to me. I'm still one of your best friends."

It was the strangest thing, but her words didn't sit right with him. Suddenly, it hit him why that was.

"No," he said slowly. "You're not."

Haruhi looked like he'd slapped her and he quickly reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. What I mean is that I know Hikaru is your best friend now. And that's exactly how it should be."

"But that doesn't mean that we-"

He cut her off with a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Haruhi. You know that. But right now, you're not the person I need to be talking to."

He looked up at the resort. "And I have a feeling that if I don't get back up there right now, the woman I owe my explanation to is going to be gone before I get a chance to talk to her."

* * *

_Aaaand that's chapter ten!_

_Please leave a review, I'd love love love to hear what you think~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone~**

_Gosh, it's been a long time, hasn't it? And I left you with a cliffy too! Words can't convey how sorry I am._

_Anywho. Now since university acceptances are out, and my future has been guaranteed (UW, here I come!), I'll start updating a heck of a lot faster~_

_Hope you enjoy Chapter 11!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine. Nope. Everything belongs to the magical Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

Melody sat, perched on the living room couch, her sketchpad on her thighs, pencil in hand. More than anything, she wanted to bolt, hide, run away and never look back. But she couldn't leave without saying goodbye, like a coward.

She couldn't leave without seeing Kaoru one more time.

All the muscles in her body seemed to tense when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

He was barely in the door, panting from the run up, when he said, "I'm sorry."

Melody felt her breath hitch. Desperately trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she closed her notepad and started to stand up. But before she could get to her feet, he was skidding to a stop in front of her on his knees.

He put his large hands on her knees, effectively holding her down and keeping her in place.

"Let me try. Please."

The warmth of his hand burned up her leg, throughout her body. Almost instantly, the butterflies in her stomach began fluttering again. She couldn't refuse him anything. Not yet. Not when she wanted this so badly.

Unable to trust her voice, she nodded.

"You asked me some questions a couple of days ago," Kaoru started, "I want to answer them now. Or at least try. I don't know if I know all of the answers yet, but this time we've spent together is helping me figure them out a little."

She thought she had wanted this. This opening up. This was what she had been dreaming about since high school. This moment had been the center of her adolescent fantasies for as long as she could remember. She thought she had wanted this more than anything.

_Then why does it feel like my heart is barely beating?_

"I came to your apartment that night because I-"

His voice faltered and her heart ached for him. "You don't need to tell me this, Kaoru."

"Don't let me off easy this time, Mel."

She felt her eyes widen as she took in his beautiful face. He was asking her to help him. And even though her heart was breaking, she would.

"I won't." She paused, before hitting him with, "So why? What happened?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I almost screwed up a show. A big one. That dress. It was supposed to launch Hitachiin Industries into a new era. But I ruined it. All of Hitachiin Industries could have collapsed. And it would have been my fault."

She couldn't' stop her swift intake of breath. But at the same time, she couldn't believe him either.

"What really happened?"

"I was exhausted."

"I know. I remember how wiped you were."

"I should have gone home, but I stayed at the show instead. Because I didn't' have any reason to go home." He reached out, stroked her cheek. "Because I didn't have anyone to go home to."

She couldn't help the half smile that graced her lips. "I know how that feels."

"Hikaru was trying to tell me to get some rest. He said he could take over, but I wouldn't listen. And then the dress – and the model – and – "

She leaned over and put her hand over his mouth. "Everybody makes mistakes, Kaoru."

_That was a bad idea. Touching his mouth_ _was a bad idea._

Now all she could think about was covering it with her lips.

Taking away her hand, feeling it tremble as she put it back on her lap, she asked, "How did it go?"

"I called to check in and Hikaru said it went fine. Everything else was a huge hit. No thanks to me."

"Funny," she said, "I never thought you'd be the self-pitying type."

His eyebrows went up. "Is that what I'm doing?"

"Maybe. I wasn't there with you at the show, but it sounds like you've already beaten yourself up pretty bad about it. And besides," she said with a grin that she didn't' really feel, "it finally got you to my door, didn't it?"

"I shouldn't have taken that, Melody."

_But it had._

She drank in his chiseled features, the warm amber eyes that had always been closed to her until a few days ago. If she stayed another sixty seconds, she'd be tasting his mouth again. Ripping off his clothes…

_Nope. Stop thinking like that._

It was time for her to go.

Clearly sensing her thoughts, he gripped the skirt of her dress in his fist.

"You also asked me if I like being a designer. If I became one for Hikaru and Haruhi. A week ago, I would have told you I loved my job. I don't really know anymore. But yes, they're the reason why."

"Don't let what happened one night when you were tired change the colour of your career. You still love it. I know you do. Just like I know how thankful Hikaru and Haruhi must be. We all know what you've done for them. How much you've given up."

"When Karin was born," Kaoru said softly, his eyes going slightly unfocused as he faded back into memories, "Hikaru was so happy. It wasn't just us anymore – he had someone who needed him. Needed him more than I did. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I did all the travelling for the business. I had to keep Hitachiin running for both of us. Whenever he didn't have time for something, I made sure I did. Whenever he took a risk, I made sure to play it safe. So there'd always be one of us there to fall back on."

"You've never had a chance to let loose before," Melody asked softly, "have you?"

"Not until you, sweetheart."

His sweetheart shot like an arrow straight through her heart.

He must have seen the pain her face, because he was suddenly saying. "Sorry isn't good enough for the way I behaved in front of Haruhi."

"You don't have to apologize for being honest. For feeling what you feel." She moved her hands over his and squeezed them. "I'm really, really happy for you. I'm really glad that you're finally starting to work through everything."

"Please don't' say but."

_She had to._

"But you were right."

His amber eyes flared with something that looked a lot like fear.

"No sweetheart. I wasn't."

"You were. You and me, we're not going to work."

She didn't' want to be the one to say goodbye. But she would.

Because she loved him that much. And he deserved to be with someone he could wholly, without reserve.

And then maybe, in the future, if he missed her enough, he would come ba –

_No._

It wasn't just the way he'd acted around Haruhi. The hard truth was that she had no future with Kaoru in the real world. Because even if a man like him, who'd always walked the straight-and-narrow could fall in love with the woman she was now, she knew with utter certainty that he could never truly let himself love the wild girl she used to be too. And that was the only way it would work. Her heart came as a package deal.

All or nothing.

Which was why letting him go did not mean he was going to come back around to her.

Ever.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't remember the last time he'd felt pain this intense. Not when Hikaru and Haruhi had announced they were getting married. Not when the Host Club graduated and they had bid farewell to their beloved music room.

And he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this scared. Terrified of all those empty spaces Melody was going to leave him with.

All his life, he'd done what was fair, what was expected of him. All his life, he'd put Hikaru before himself, treasuring the happiness of others' over his own.

But right now, he had to try to help himself.

"Do you remember what you said? About not being able to stop yourself from loving me? No matter what?"

Even as the words came out, he knew they weren't fair. He shouldn't be using her words of love against her.

Especially when he hadn't even come close to giving them back to her yet.

"Of course I remember," she said gently, as if she knew how deeply her leaving was going to cut him, and she wanted to soften the blow in any way she could. "I'm keeping that promise, Kaoru."

He watched a tear fall down her cheek and had to touch her, had to brush it away. She turned her face into his palm for a split second and he prayed, silently begged the universe to give her back to him.

_Please don't let her leave me._

But then she was pushing off the couch. Moving away.

_Away from him_.

Taking all of her warmth and softness with her.

"I love you, Kaoru. Enough to know that you don't belong with me." She picked up her bag. "I need to go now."

"How can you leave when I think I'm falling in love with you?"

She went completely still, not moving at all, not even blinking.

"If you ever know for sure, let me know."

She was halfway down the stairs when something unthinkable happened.

The mighty Kaoru Hitachiin had gotten down onto his knees, his fists clenched tightly in front of him, as if he were physically holding himself back. And he begged.

_"Stay."_

She had said the same thing to him that first night.

Now she was the one leaving without a backward glance.

* * *

_Aaand that's it for this chapter! Am I being too mean to Kaoru? Please leave a review! I can't wait to hear what you guys think!_

_'till next time!_

_XXX _


	12. Chapter 12

**Heey everybody!**

**Huge apologies to all my followers for the delay! ****I got asked to prom (yay!) and my dad decided it would be appropriate to give me "the talk." Every. Night. I cringe when I think of what he'd do if he read JLM. His protectiveness is almost equatable to Tamaki's O.O I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when I go to university in the fall...**

**Anywho~**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Nope. No, I do not.**

* * *

Light filtered in through the massive window that spanned an entire wall of Melody's studio, bathing the entire room in a warm afternoon glow. Around the room lay various sketches, all of them runway ready, with the Stevens-Seal-of-Approval displayed proudly on each one.

Melody put down her pencil with a sigh and gazed at her latest design with critical eyes. She had never worked harder in her life. It was amazing the things she could accomplish without a heart.

The Stevens summer line was performing far better than expected, and she had various dresses lined up to premier on the red carpet within the season. She had been invited to Fashion Week, in both Paris and London. She had even gotten a call from the editor of Vogue for an interview.

Melody Stevens had gotten everything she wanted from her career.

_But she was miserable._

Not that anyone knew, of course. Not even Haruhi. Mostly because Melody had gone out of her way to avoid her caring cousin. Actually, she'd gone out of her way to avoid the entire Host Club. She'd begged out of movie nights with Hunny and Mori, claiming to be temporarily out of cake and popcorn.

For two weeks, Melody had managed to lock herself up in her studio, her only human interaction being with her assistants and secretaries. For two weeks, she had the luxury of forgetting anything and everything outside her office.

Tonight, however, she'd been unable to come up with a good enough excuse to miss one of Tamaki's monthly Host Club Reunions.

"He isn't coming, Mel," Haruhi had assured her on the phone that morning.

"It's fine if he does."

It wasn't, of course. Even Melody could hear the blatant lie in her voice. But really, even though it wasn't okay now, it was going to have to get okay.

Because at some point she was going to have to learn to deal with him.

At some point she was going to have to learn how to be in the same room with Kaoru and still be in love with him.

At some point she was going to have to figure out a way to watch Kaoru talk or drink or walk around and not replay, in excruciating, painstaking detail, how it had felt when she was being touched by his hands, kissed by his mouth.

And at some point, her brain was going to learn how to stop replaying his parting words.

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

Obviously though, he'd been wrong. Because she hadn't heard a word from him in the two weeks since she'd left the resort.

After making a pit stop at the local convenience store for some ice cream, she headed over to the Suoh mansion. As the door opened, Melody automatically opened her arms, expecting Karin and Ichirou to come barreling into her arms. Instead, she was knocked over by a rampaging blonde.

"MELLIE. DADDY'S MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Tamaki's voice echoed around the spacious foyer as both blondes toppled unceremoniously to the ground.

"Yes. You've been unusually absent," Kyoya's voice cut in, as he calmly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, Mel-chan! We missed you~" chimed Hunny, from atop Mori's shoulders, as they descended the long staircase. "And we have cake!"

"Mmm," the latter grunted in affirmation.

"Ice cream."

She held the plastic carton in front of her in an attempt to stop Tamaki's coddling.

It almost seemed like a barrier. A wall of sugar that would keep Haruhi from trying to get her to spill everything she was barely holding back. But when Haruhi stepped forward to take the ice cream from her, judging by the way her cousin as looking at her, Melody had a bad feeling about the reunion.

"He's coming," she whispered in a flat voice.

Melody nodded. "I'm sorry. When Hikaru told me, I nearly killed him."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I told you before. I'll deal."

_Not well, probably. But that was beside the point._

Karin teetered over to reach a hand into Melody's bad. Pulling out a spool of pretty pink ribbon, a wide grin split her face as she asked, "is this for me?"

"You betcha," Melody said, picking up the bag and following the others to the ridiculously oversized gardens. "We're going to make you a special reunion dress!"

Haruhi spoke in the soothing tone she remembered so well from when they were kids. "He's going to come to his sense, Mel. I know he is."

But Melody was already measuring the ribbon.

* * *

Fourteen sunrises.

Fourteen sunsets.

Three meals a day.

And a few hours of sleep each night.

Every minute. Every second. He'd missed her.

On the phone with Hikaru this morning, his brother had mentioned a reunion. Evidently, Haruhi hadn't said a word to her husband about finding Kaoru and Melody up at Karuizawa together. If she had, Kaoru knew he would have never heard the end of it from his twin.

_Why_, he'd wondered, _had she kept something so big from her husband?_

But it hadn't taken a Kyoya to figure out why.

Haruhi was waiting for Kaoru to tell his brother – to tell the entire world – how he felt about Melody.

_Hell, they were all waiting for that._

When he'd asked Hikaru if Melody was going to be there, his twin had said, "I heard something about ice cream. And that usually means Melody's attached to them. I swear, she a total sugar addict."

A flash of kissing her sweet lips, sticky from s'mores, assaulted him.

The sound of Melody's laughter floated all the way out to the driveway and he stumbled, nearly dropping the bottle of wine he was holding. Making his way along the side of the house to the gardens, Kaoru found Melody dancing with the kids to a pop song he'd heard playing at one of his shows. Karin and Ichirou were dressed in ribbons and fabric, and Melody was holding their hands and spinning in a circle.

He swore to God that he'd never seen anything or anyone so beautiful in his entire life.

_He loved her._

Nothing had ever been so perfectly, blatantly obvious.

All these years, he'd tried to tell himself she was all about taking. But he'd been blindly, stupidly wrong about her.

She'd given and given to him, never once asking for anything in return. And looking at her with her niece and nephew, seeing, knowing, how completely open and joyous she was with them, the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

He'd lied to himself all those years – wasting each and every one of them – to try and keep himself safe. Safe from losing someone he loved again.

When it turned out that the only true safety he'd known since high school was with Melody.

It didn't make any sense. He wasn't at all sure how – or if – she would fit into his world, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. If the two of them had to give up fancy tuna and live like commoners for the rest of their lives, that's what they'd do.

Hikaru loped over just then, swinging his arm around his shoulder. "Hey. You're just in time for lunch."

That was when Melody looked up and finally saw him, her eyes going wide, her face flushing an even deeper shade of red.

He didn't answer his brother. Instead, he walked straight over to the woman who meant everything to him. The woman who had given him her heart again and again.

"I – "

The part of him that still couldn't believe he was going to say it – to Melody of all people! – made him pause.

_Damn it. What was wrong with him?_

_She needs to know how you feel. And then maybe, if you're the luckiest guy in the world, she'll take you back. Just spit it out already. You might not have picked her, but that doesn't matter anymore. It wasn't your choice to love her, but that doesn't change the fact that you do._

_It isn't going to kill you to say it. Just admit it already._

"I love you."

The kids continued to dance around her as the song played on, but Melody just stood there and stared at him.

Why wasn't she throwing herself in his arms? Why wasn't she saying the words back to him?

"I love you," he said again. "I can't help myself. I've tried so hard, for so long, to stop feeling what I feel for you. But the truth is, I've never been able to help myself, Mel. It shouldn't have taken me this long to figure out that I love you. So much, sweetheart."

The tension between them grew so palpable that even the kids stopped dancing. The entire Host Club stood in silence, mouths open agape, save Kyoya, who merely smirked.

Finally, Melody dropped the children's hands and moved toward him. His heart had just started to beat again when she said, "Thank you for letting me know."

And then, instead of walking into his arms, she walked past them.

Out of the gardens.

And out of his life.

He heard Hikaru say, "Take the kids, Haruhi," and then his brother was right there in his face.

"What the hell was that?" his twin screeched in his face.

"I love her."

And he'd lost her.

Hunny shook his head, looking more confused than he ever had. "I don't get it, Kao-chan. You and Melody? When did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago. I went to her apartment."

He'd been in pain and she'd been the person he'd turned to. The only person who could give him what he must have known he desperately needed.

Not just her body.

But her heart too.

"HER APARTMENT? YOU DIRTY PERVERT. YOU DON'T DESERVE MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL" roared Tamaki, flames in his eyes.

"You're right, you know. I don't deserve her."

For once, even Tamaki stared back in startled silence.

Hikaru scoffed. "Look, Kaoru. I don't know what the hell is going on with the two of you, but you've got to see that it could never have worked between the two of you. I mean, Melody is – "

He was in his brother's face before either of them could blink. "Melody is what?"

After all those years of Hikaru playing the tough guy, and Kaoru playing the nice guy, everything switched in a second.

"Say it," Kaoru dared his twin, wanting nothing more than to pound the living daylights out of his brother.

Quickly stepping in before the situation got out of hand, Kyoya pulled Hikaru away by the back of his shirt. "We apologize for the outburst. We were all simply surprised."

Kaoru, still fuming, took a steadying breath before looking up at the startled faces of all the other hosts.

"I'm sorry I can't stay."

* * *

**Mika: **shhh! Spoilers! Kidding, kidding. Don't kill me. I actually hadn't thought about taking the story in that direction (seems very rom com, doesn't it?) but I'll keep that in mind! We'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Zashiku: **you'll have to wait and see~ I'm actually enjoying tormenting Melody. I'm such a horrible person. Thanks for bearing with me :D

**Alice: **hang in there~ it only gets a little angstier. I think. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. We'll see ;) Thanks for the review :)

**Glassy: **aww :') your comment actually made me grin like an idiot. I was thinking of adding in a bit of back story for both the characters. To further the plot, or just to fill space, I haven't decided yet though. But I'll see what I can do!

**Panda: **LOL I apologize for the minor heart attacks I may have given you. But thanks for leaving a review!

**Harley: **Thanks for the review, Harley! I left it with another cliffie, just for you ;)

* * *

_Aaand that's it for this chapter! Did you like how I brought in the other hosts? (That's actually a question. I wasn't sure if you guys would love me or hate me for that :P)_

_Either way, please remember to leave a review! I actually love hearing (reading?) what you guys think!_

_'till next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone~**

Ahh finally chapter thirteen :)

This chapter's a little (or a lot) on the short side. I actually have no idea where I'm going with this story, so bear with me. I'll make it worth it ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of its beautiful characters**

* * *

Hikaru walked into Melody's studio as if he owned the place. Focusing intently on her computer screen, Melody made a point to ignore him - which wasn't easy, seeing as he was hunkering over her, glowering and angry.

"Hey Mel. Shame you missed the reunion. Tamaki was really looking forward to it."

Melody grated her teeth at the false sweetness of his voice. There was nothing nice about his greeting, apart from the actual words.

"I'm busy, Hikaru. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Still not looking up from her computer where she was diligently scanning over spreadsheets, she said, "Fine. Talk."

"What kind of game are you playing with my brother?"

_Hitachiin men and their games._

Suppressing the urge to wipe the arrogant sneer off his face, she shot back, "You want me to draw you some dirty pictures?"

Hikaru's lips pressed into a tight line. _Lips that looked so much like his brothers'_. Of course, she saw the surface similarities between Hikaru and Kaoru, but that's all they were. Surface stuff.

She wasn't in love with Hikaru. She never would be. But she loved Kaoru with ever fibre of her being.

She watched Hikaru step back from her desk, slowly loping over to the window to look down at the crowded city streets below. "You know, I've always thought you were a bit crazy."

He wasn't trying to be mean, and the truth was she didn't take offense. It was just the way she and Hikaru talked to each other.

"I know. And you know I've always thought you were a bit of an asshole."

Finally, a hint of the infamous Hitachiin smirk.

"But here's the thing. I never thought you were stupid, Melody. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met, right up there with Kyoya. Both you and my brother have these big, humongous brains."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of his name.

"So then, why the hell are you acting so stupid now?"

It killed her not to combat his words with worse words of her own. She wanted to kick and scream and cry, but really, what was the point? Nothing Hikaru said was going to change the truth of the matter.

Kaoru didn't want to love her. And she couldn't do a damn thing to change that.

Except for foolishly hoping that maybe, at some point in the future, he'd look at her and see everything he wasn't seeing now. Because didn't he see that loving her despite himself wasn't enough?

"I've got a lot of work to catch up on," she said in lieu of "get the hell out."

But Hikaru didn't pick it up. Or maybe he did, but he didn't give a single whoop about what she wanted him to do.

"We all know you're in love with him."

She met Kaoru's twin's gaze with clear, direct eyes.

"I am. So ridiculously, pathetically in love with your brother that I can hardly believe it." Melody reveled in the shocked expression on Hikaru's face. "And trust me, he knows it."

_After all, she'd only told him a hundred and one times._

Clearly caught off guard by her straightforward admission, Hikaru stopped, stared, then ungracefully flopped down on the sofa. "So then why won't you take him back?"

It was easiest to say, "Because I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person."

"But it would be easier if you thought that was the reason."

Not just for him, but for her too.

"You're right," Hikaru agreed, "It probably would be. But I'd rater hear the real reason."

She thought about it for a second. "I really don't want to have to say the words out loud to you, Hikaru."

He nodded and she thought that maybe, just maybe, he was going to go now and she owl be left alone to wallow in her misery.

Instead, he said, "All my life, until Haruhi came along, Kaoru was the most important person to me. He was the only one who really knew me. Who could look into my mind and see right through it. But the thing is, I don't think I've ever been able to see all the way through his. I've seen him work himself into the ground. I've seen him date women who are so cold you wouldn't want to touch them with your tongue because it would get stuck. But I've never seen him like this, Mel. Help me help him."

Those were the most words she'd ever heard strung together out of his mouth. Ever. Now it was her turn to be stunned.

"What makes you think I can help him?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," he said, looking slightly disgusted, "but on he way over here, I started to see things differently. Different enough that I actually think you're perfect for him. You're not one of those frigid icicles he's always been with. He knew he couldn't fall in love with any of them. But you… well he clearly didn't know what to do about you. Which is why I'm thinking that you might be the only person on the planet who can get through to him. The only person who can actually reach him." She shook his head. "I need to get my head examined after this."

"Good idea," she said, working like hell to fight back the rush of moisture that was bilding behind her eyes at the unexpected words.

But his eyes saw too much.

_Damn all the Hitachiin men._

"You haven't told me yet why you wan't take him back. Especially when I can see how badly you want to."

She couldn't sit behind her computer anymore. He legs were itching to move, to run - and keep running. Away from everything that was hurting. But even as she jumped up out of her chair, she realized not only did she have nowhere to go, but that even if she tried, she'd never be able to hide out, she'd never be able to steal away from her feelings.

"I just can't."

"Have you heard a word that I've said?"

"And then some," she muttered. "Look, it doesn't matter what you think or what Haruhi thinks, or even what I think."

She shook her head, hated the way she felt, like she was going to break apart, literally shatter from the inside out.

"It just doesn't matter."

"It does, Mel." He paused. "He told you he loves you. In front of all of us."

Her nostrils flared. She swallowed. Fought for whatever last shred of composure she retained.

"That was really big of him to do it like that. The grand gesture. You must have been really impressed."

"Forget being impressed, Melody. The point is that he did it. He said it. He feels it. So why the hell are we sitting here having this discussion? Why are you sitting here arguing with me instead of making his life a living hell?"

_No._

This was where she had to draw the line. She wouldn't sit here and explain how it had felt to hear Kaoru say "I love you" while everything else about him said he'd failed. While every piece of him clearly screamed that he couldn't believe he'd actually gone and fallen for the notorious, the slutty, the wild-child Melody Stevens.

"I want to be with -" She cut herself off and started over. "I need to be with someone who actually wants to love me." She felt the edges of her mouth start to wobble and sat back down behind her desk, putting her fingers on her keyboard in a desperate attempt to steady herself.

"Not just someone who can't help himself."

* * *

**SakeraDreamerz: **aha he tried. Thanks for reviewing!

**BrokenSouloftheDarkness: **aww I'm sorry. It's coming though!

**Alice-Ann: **of course it'd be too easy ;) but it's coming soon! Maybe not for another few chapters though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Izzyboopers: **d'aww shucks. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**And that's chapter thirteen!**

Thanks to all of you for bearing with me for so long!

Please please _please _leave a review! I actually can't describe how much they brighten my day~


End file.
